Children of Morgarath
by Nerdy-girls17
Summary: The story of the Second Araluen Civil War, as told from Morgarath's children. Romance, action, adventure, and devious plots await the reader in the depths of Morgarath's castle. *UPDATES ON TUESDAYS*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Emily watched the baby that was her brother with tired eyes.

She had been woken up early that morning to come celebrate the birth of this...this pink squirming thing that was in the woman's hands.

She was not happy at all. She looked to her father, not daring to glare at him, but radiating in the annoyance a small child can have if they are woken up.

"Daddy, I wanna go back to bed!" she whined, closing her black eyes and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Quiet!" He snapped, walking forward and touching the boy softly on the head. The baby's mother looked up at Morgarath tiredly and surprisingly with what looked like love, though there was a hint of fear. The woman then looked at Emily and gave her a sad look.

"Let her go to sleep, she can meet him in the morning," she said.

Morgarath looked at her with cold eyes before looking at Emily. "Fine, but don't think there won't be consequences for this," he said to Emily.

Emily opened her eyes, looking up at her father fearfully. Consequences? For sleep?

She shook her head now, faking being wide awake. "No, Daddy, I'm not tired anymore..." she said backing away from him. "I wanna see my brother."

She was watching Morgarath with wide eyes, stopping well out of arm's reach from him. Part of her being knew that this was probably a mistake, but it was fear that had kept her moving backward. She didn't want to be punished. Not today.

Morgarath looked at her before looking at the baby's mother. "Do you have a name for him?" He asked.

She shook her head.

He then looked at the baby who had begun to cry, his face softening into something unrecognizable. "Garath," he said softly,

The woman smiled. "It's lovely," she said before she closed her eyes. "I'm tired," she said, holding the baby toward him.

Morgarath nodded and took the baby gently, rocking him before setting him in the crib. "Go to bed, Emily," he snapped, looking up at her with a once again hard face.

"Please come with me?" She asked quietly. "I'm scared of the dark...I don't wanna go alone..."

She had a motive behind the question. She just wanted to spend some time with her father - time that was few and far between since she had grown older. "And...I want you to read a bedtime story...Please?"

He looked at her, his eyes narrowing. "No, go to bed," he said before he ran a hand over Gareth's small head. The baby quieted and fell asleep. After he was asleep, Morgarath stood and lead her out of the room which is where he parted from her and left the young girl standing in the hall.

The next morning, a servant came and woke Emily up gently. "Your father wishes to see you. I'll help you get dressed, my Lady."

At first, Emily froze in fear and refused to get out of bed. She didn't want to see her father. Not after what had happened the night before. But, reluctantly, she got out of bed.

Her dress that day was a dark blue in color that covered her arms and barely went past her knees in length. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied into a braid, and she made her way to her father's study.

As she was Morgarath's daughter, the guard standing at the door let her into the room. She paused at the door, waiting until the door was closed to speak. "Yes, Daddy?"

Morgarath turned to his daughter from where he'd been facing the window, his face cold and hard.

Then he walked over and raised up his sword sheath. He lifted it then slapped her on the face with it.

Emily cried out in fear and pain, the force of the hit making her fall sideways, onto the floor. "Daddy...I'm sorry...please no more!" She cried, raising her hands up to protect herself.

He nodded. "Good," he said before turning, signalling that he wanted her out of his sight.

Emily, whimpering slightly, stood, and backed toward the door. One hand was holding her bruised cheek, the other was feeling for the door handle. Finding it, she bowed slightly, and left the room.

She waited until she deemed she was far enough away from Morgarath to cry. Doing that in front of him would mean another slap, and that's something she wanted to avoid at all costs.

The crying of her baby brother echoed through the hall to where she sat. The cry was quickly stifled though by a soothing singing voice.

Emily followed the sound of the singing voice until she had entered the doorway of the woman's room. She paused there, listening, wishing she had a mother that would sing to her like the woman was to her brother. She looked at the baby, jealous.

The woman turned and spotted her, smiling and waving her over.

Emily shook her head, still covering her cheek with one hand. "Daddy...Daddy would be mad at me..."

"He won't, because this child is mine too. I won't tell him if you don't," she said, smiling kindly.

Emily walked over to the woman, wiping her eyes with her free hand. She looked at her brother. "Why was he crying?"

"He was hungry," she said. She looked at the child before looking back up. "He has his father's eyes."

"Can you sing to me, too?" She asked, moving the hand that covered her cheek, revealing the bruise. "I don't know if my mommy sang to me.."

Her ice blue eyes softened and she opened her free arm. "Come here, child," she said kindly.

Emily walked over to the woman, sitting next to her and leaning so she was resting on the woman's side. "I'm sorry about last night...Daddy was mad at me..."

"It's not a something you need to apologize for," she said, reaching out and gently touching Emily's head. She turned and grabbed a cloth, dipping it in water and pressed it to Emily's cheek before singing.

Emily smiled, closing her eyes. She felt safe in the arms of the woman, as if she had found a person that cared for her.

It was weeks later that Emily met the Ranger Crowley and his Hibernian friend, Halt. She was standing next to her father's chair, watching the two with interested eyes. She was sporting a new bruise, given to her for a reason she didn't understand. She'd just been hungry.

Every so often, Halt and Emily would make eye contact, and she forced herself to look away, trying to mimic her father's "I could care less" attitude.

Morgarath noticed the glances and he looked at his daughter before looking at the men. "Let's talk in private, shall we?"

"Daddy, I wanna join you...I'm old enough now!"

The two men exchanged a glance.

He narrowed his eyes. "Emily, go to your studies," he said harshly, his eyes cold and angry.

"She's fine here," Crowley said, glancing at the girl. She had tensed with fear, staring at the Ranger.

Rangers were mysterious people, she'd been told, and she didn't know if she trusted this one or not.

Morgarath fixed his cold gaze on Crowley. "She my daughter, I'll send her away if I want to," he said before looking at Emily. "Go. Now," he said.

Emily looked at Halt, who nodded slowly. She shook her head, taking courage from the two strangers who were unafraid of her father. "No. I wanna stay, Daddy."

Morgarath glared at Emily before calling out. "Angelica! Come take Emily."

The black haired woman came in and walked over to Emily, Garath in her arms. "Come on Emily, let your father work," she said softly, her eyes catching on the two Rangers.

"But I wanna work with Daddy!" Emily protested. "I wanna talk to the Rangers, too..."

Crowley watched the exchange, sharing a look with Halt. If Morgarath's behaviour toward his daughter now was any indication of anything...well, he knew that they'd have to help the girl escape from here.

Angelica looked up aghast at Morgarath, not knowing how to deal with the stubborn child.

Morgarath sighed and grabbed Emily's hand, taking her from the room and then slapping her face with his bare hand. "Continue this up and you won't be eating tonight," he hissed before he turned and walked back into the room where the Rangers were.

Emily glared at the floor, standing up and walking back into the room. Crowley had to force himself to not go to the child. Halt grabbed his arm, hiding a glare.

"My Lord, was that necessary?" Crowley asked, watching Emily. She seemed more quiet now as she moved to sit next to her father. She stared at her hands, trying not to cry in front of the strangers or her father.

"She's my child," he said simply.

Angelica looked between them and then looked at her baby as he began to cry. "Shh," she said to him softly before she went to Emily. "Would you like to help me with your brother?" She asked.

Emily looked at her, tears forming in her eyes. But there was a light of defiance in them as well. "I wanna talk to the Rangers."

Halt nodded at the girl's bravery, though he had a feeling where this was going.

"Okay," Angelica replied, her eyes displaying her fear for the girl before she left, humming to the baby in her arms.

Emily took a deep breath, looking at her father, still defiant.

"My Lord," Halt said. "Would your daughter be allowed to join Crowley and I for dinner tonight?"

Morgarath looked at them, then at Emily. "No," he said firmly.

"Daddy, please?" Emily begged. "I wanna talk to the Rangers!"

"I said no!" He shouted, slapping the girl again, not caring that the Rangers were watching.

Emily bit her lip to keep from crying out, although now she let tears fall freely down her cheeks. Crowley glared at Morgarath. "That was unnecessary," He protested, taking a step toward the crying girl. Emily looked at him, shaking her head.

"Get out, we're done here," Morgarath said, standing and grabbing his daughter's wrist, pulling her out of the room.

"Let me go!" She screamed, pulling back. "Daddy, let me go!" She was crying in earnest now, struggling.

"Enough, Emily," he snapped, yanking her and closing the door behind them.

He pulled her down the castle and brought her to her room where he grabbed a whip and started beating her.

Emily cried out in pain and fear, but refused to apologize. She was sobbing, the sobs racking her body. Part of her was hoping that this would stop...That someone would come save her.

She twisted around, taking a whip cut to the chest. Blood ran down her back and now her chest, but she stared at him, defiant as ever. It was obvious the Rangers had given her courage without needing to say a word to her.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes before he beat her again, until she couldn't stand, then he left the room, which by now the the outside was getting dark

A few minutes later, Angelica came in with a wet cloth and a tub of water as she began to clean the child's wounds.

Emily flinched at the cloth touching her wounds, scooting away. She was still crying softly. "I hurt a lot.." she muttered, looking at Angelica. There was a knock on the door, and Emily looked up at it, her eyes wide with fear.

Angelica then grabbed some more cloth and ripped it, placing them over the wounds. "It's alright, it's the Rangers," she said. Then she raised her voice a bit.

"You may enter," she called out.

The door opened, and Crowley stepped into the room, looking around. For a nobleman's daughter, the room was barely furnished, containing only the bare necessities for a living quarters. Halt followed him.

"Is she alright?" Crowley asked, walking over to Angelica and Emily.

"She'll live, as long as her wounds are treated correctly and don't get infected," Angelica answered.

"You should get her packed," Halt said,

"There isn't much to pack," Angelica said, looking at him.

"What needs to be packed? Does she have a horse?" Halt asked, standing close to Crowley.

Emily watched the two Rangers part scared, and part curiously. "Are they gonna help me?" Emily asked, looking back at Angelica. Halt - grim Halt, who had escaped his home much like the girl was about to do - smiled gently.

"We are." he said.

"You must leave, now. I was only allowed to see you because I told him I didn't want you dying. He's with our son now," she said.

Emily shook her head, looking worried. "He'll hurt you..." she protested, and Crowley put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll hurt you both if you stay." He said, firmly.

"I can't leave. While he is lord, he's also my Master, I cannot leave, not until I find the opportunity at least," she said.

Emily shook her head, suddenly fearful again.

"We'll be able to help you more if you leave," Halt said, kneeling next to Angelica. "She doesn't want to see you dead, she wants to see you live..."

She shook her head. "I can distract him while you get her out of here. Now go," she said, waving them toward the door.

Crowley picked up the girl, walking to the door, Halt following him. Emily lay her head on the Ranger's shoulder, not looking up at Angelica.

It was slow going, with the two having to duck into open rooms or hallways whenever they heard someone coming.

They finally made it out to their horses. Crowley put Emily down, saddling his horse while Halt saddled his. Then, they were out of the castle yard, riding to the next fief.

A few months later, Morgarath launched his first plot to take over the kingdom. He was unsuccessful and was banished. The Lord then took his servant and their child, knowing how vital the mother was to the child's survival until he could be weaned off from milk.

And since Emily had ran away with the Rangers, Morgarath had kept close eyes on his son, even going so far as to do his work with his son in the same room with him, or on his lap.

Though, it wasn't long after moving to the castle, that he had built by controlling the Wargals, that he discovered his son had a gift for magic, after the boy had gotten angry and his toys had flung across the room without being touched.

Morgarath smiled, knowing he could use his son's gifts in the future. Not long after the boy turned two, his mother disappeared, Morgarath didn't know why, but he didn't care, he had an army to build.

* * *

 **Frostbite: Hello readers! I'm glad you've taken the time to read this. I hope you continue to follow along with the story and learn to fall in love with some of the characters as I have. Thank you!**

 **Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	2. Chapter 1

_17 years later..._

 _Emil_ y took a deep breath as she rode along the main road going back to Araluen Fief, and to the castle itself. Her strawberry blonde hair was cut short - almost to a boy's length - and her coal black eyes scanned the road and the trees to the sides and beyond. Her gaze never stayed in one place for long.

Such was her Ranger training, which she had finished nearly three years prior. She lived in a small cabin in the trees in Redmont Fief, with one of her adopted fathers, Halt. She had completed her training with him as well.

Dancer, her horse, trotted along the road, seeming to be as happy as her rider was about going to see Crowley. Emily shook her head, looking down and patting the horse's neck.

"We'll be there soon," she told Dancer, who shook her mane happily.

The bushes nearby rustled with the sound of someone approaching before a boy about 17 years old stepped out in a molten gray cloak similar to that of a Rangers. His hood was off his head, showing his platinum blond hair which he had long and pulled into a ponytail. His dark eyes took in the girl and her horse and he grinned.

"Hello there! You must be a Ranger. Emily, right?" He asked, his appearance was almost the spitting image of his father's if not for his face and his smaller, less muscular build. The boy was quite handsome and he had the bad-boy look with him wearing a black tunic and matching pants and boots.

Emily looked up, pulling Dancer gently to a stop a few feet from the person standing in front of her. She looked wary, and her hand reached to the hilt of her saxe knife.

"That I am," she said, her tone guarded. Why did he look so familiar? How did he know her name?

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but I do not know who you are. Your name?" She asked, her gaze moving around to scan the trees for any sign of movement. She was on guard now, Halt and Crowley's training rushing through her mind.

His eyes widened and his lips formed an "oh" before he raised a hand, a rose forming in his hand. "You might know me, I was a baby when we first met. My name is Garath," he said, bowing before he held the rose out to her.

"A gift for you?" He offered.

Emily tried to force the surprise off her face. Garath? She shook her head, trying to find an escape route.

"No...No, you can't be Garath...He can't have found me.." She said, barely keeping the panic out of her voice.

He tilted his head and laughed. "You're funny big sister. For a Ranger, you're wearing your emotions on your sleeve," he said, tucking the rose away.

"And as for how I found you, well, I have magic. Courtesy of father's blood, which runs through both our veins," he said.

Emily forced herself to take a deep breath. Garath was right. She had always tried to hide her magic - especially in front of the senior Rangers who she counted as uncles to her. She could tell she was letting her emotions get away with her, as she could sense the black mass forming around her shoulders and hands.

She distracted herself by petting Dancer. "What does daddy-dearest want with me? He wouldn't have sent you unless he had a reason."

"Making assumptions I see. Ever thought that I may want to meet my older sister?" He asked, looking hurt. Then he shook his head, becoming serious. "But you're right, father sent me to bring you to him. But I know you better than he does, and I know you won't come. It's a pity he won't let it go until he's dead," he said, sighing.

"He wants his heir back," Emily said, suddenly understanding. "But I don't think you want that. I think you're just like father. You want his throne, and I'm in your way to get it."

His expression fell and he looked down at his feet. "We've only just reunited and already being accused of being as much of a tyrant as dear old daddy."

Emily shook her head. She tapped Dancer with both of her feet, and the horse started to walk forward. "Well, I could care less about daddy-dearest," she snapped. "I'm going to visit the people who actually love me and took care of me for all these years."

"Okay, thank you for confirming what I already knew. Just don't be upset if he sends his wargals after you. Father doesn't take no lightly," he said. "Though if he does launch his attack, which he's planning to, I wouldn't shed a tear if someone killed him," he said.

Emily lightly pulled Dancer to a stop again, her stomach tightening into knots. She didn't want to put the King or Crowley in danger. "You never answered my question," she said, trying to cover the shake in her voice. "What did he send you after me for?"

"Because while wargals make for great minions, they're idiots, so he wanted to get me to bring you to him, not that I intended to. I'm not the perfect little Angel he wants me to be," he said. "I'm a rebel!" He declared, throwing his fist into the air while grinning.

"He wants a soldier. I'm not his weapon to use against the Kingdom anymore. I promised Duncan I wouldn't go into the Mountains. I never want to go there..." she let her voice trail off for a moment. "But if it puts the King at risk if I don't go..."

"Sweetie, from one magic wielder to another, I can promise I'm more experienced and stronger than you. Not to brag or anything, but even father doesn't know what I can do," he said, giving her a sly look. Then he shook his head.

"Well, guess I'll catch you later!" He called, turning and heading down the road at a calm pace.

"Wait! I'll go. On one condition." Emily called to him. She had made up her mind. If her going to see her father would keep Crowley and the King safe for now, she would take the chance of being hurt or killed.

He looked back. "And what is that?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"You have to promise that my family here won't get hurt," Emily said, sitting straighter. "No Ranger, no apprentice, and not the King. You have to leave them alone...at least until the war. Please."

"Who said I was going to hurt them? I'm actually surprised you're even considering going. I thought you hated father," he said.

"I do," she snapped at him, sounding like her father. "But I do care about the fact that he'll hurt my family and possibly kill them if I don't go with you."

"He'll kill them anyway. He wants to control Araluen," Garath answered, giving her a look. "But if that's what you want, then I won't stop you. I'll give you the rest of the day, then meet me at Halt's Cottage. And yes, I know where it is," he said.

"You had better leave Halt and Will alone," she said, glaring at him. "If you don't I will end you."

He sighed. "I'm not gonna touch them. I swear on my magic," he said. He looked at her. "And when I swear by magic, if I break it, I lose my magic," he explained.

Emily nodded, turning Dancer around and starting to head home. She had a plan for telling Halt, Crowley, and Duncan about what she was doing.

Her stomach was still twisted in a knot as she came to the cottage in the trees. There was no whiny of a horse, so Emily guessed that Halt had gone with Will to do something. When she dismounted, she looked at the stables and wasn't too surprised when she saw movement in the doorway.

Garath walked to Halt's cottage and crossed his arms, leaning against a tree in the yard, his hood now covering his face as he watched Emily silently, waiting to see what she'd do. If she turned, he probably wouldn't be seen until he decided to reveal himself.

Will stepped out of the stable and into the sun. Emily had to smile, despite the fear that coursed through her. "Will! Is Halt here?" She asked, walking toward the stable.

"No," Will replied. "He had to see the Baron." Emily let go a tiny sigh of relief. "What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just got orders from Crowley. Personal ones," she added before Will could ask. He nodded, before turning and going back into the stable. Her smile faded, and she entered the house, scribbling a quick note to Halt before packing what she needed and left the cottage that had been her home for so long.

As she dismounted, she stared at the cottage, not sure if she would see it again. Shaking her head, she turned Dancer around, trotting away from the cottage.

Garath emerged and watched her calling out. "Be back here by Sundown!"

Emily shook her head; Garath had thought of everything. "I'll try!" She called back, not looking back.

Will walked out of the stable, knife in hand, looking to see if Halt had returned. In his few weeks of being Halt's apprentice, he'd learned that Emily and Halt had a different relationship than master and apprentice, but he'd never stopped to ask what that was.

After waiting a few minutes to see if he could hear anything else, he seemed to shrug and walk back into the stable.

* * *

 **Frostbite: I have two characters I absolutely adore writing for in this story, and Garath is one of them.**

 **Please review, favorite, or follow!**


	3. Chapter 2

It wasn't too long before Halt arrived back at his cottage when Abelard snorted. Halt was instantly on edge and he looked around before spotting someone with a Ranger's cloak lounging on his front lawn like they owned the place.

Halt dismounted and walked over to the stranger. "What are you doing on my property?" He demanded, his bow pointing at the stranger.

The boy looked up with a lazy expression, his dark eyes the only thing visible.

"I'm waiting for my sister," he answered.

"Sister?"

"You know, Emily?" He said, sitting up, not seeming to care about the arrow that was now inches from his face.

A memory sparked in Halt's memory, of a young woman and her baby boy. "Your Angelica and Morgarath's child?" Halt pulled back.

"The name is Garath," he said, standing and bowing. He stood again and flicked his hood off, prompting Halt to look at him, startled. "And yes, I'm aware I look like my father, but that doesn't mean I'm like him," he said, seeming to read Halt's thoughts.

Halt looked to the cottage, seeming confused,

"Oh, don't be angry at Will, he didn't see me because I didn't wish him to. And don't try to understand, because I'm not explaining unless Emily thinks I should," he said.

Emily rode back into the clearing a few moments later, looking at Halt and Garath. "Dad?" She called, riding up to the cabin. "I see you've met Garath..."

Will opened the door to the cottage, looking surprised that Emily had returned. "I thought you had orders from Crowley?" He asked, and Emily looked away from him and Halt.

"She did, but I think the arrival of her brother changed something," Halt responded, looking at his apprentice.

Will looked at Emily, who refused to meet his gaze. After a moment, she looked at Garath, as if asking what she should say.

After a moment, she shifted her gaze to Halt. "Halt...Dad? I'm sorry..."

Garath rubbed the back of his head. "This is really awkward," he commented.

Halt frowned. "What do you mean? What are you sorry for?"

Emily's gaze shifted again. "He found me...My father found me," she paused for a moment. "He wants me in the Mountains with him. If I had said no, he would have sent Wargals after me, and I didn't want you or anyone else to get hurt!" She rushed through her speech.

Will looked at Emily, then back at Halt. "Her...her father?"

Garath spoke before Halt could. "The evil Morgarath," he said, wiggling his fingers dramatically. "And don't go thinking I wanted her there, I told father that she'd probably refuse, but he didn't take the answer nicely." He made the motion of a whip being used.

Will glared at Garath, not wanting to believe him. "But he's evil. Emily isn't," he pointed out. Emily shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to answer, nor trusting herself to speak.

"Your father doesn't define who you are," Garath replied.

Halt looked between all of them and sighed, he didn't know what to make of these turn of events.

Will shook his head, and looked away from Garath. Emily rode to have Dancer stop by Abelard.

"Dad, please, look at me..." she said, scared. She knew Halt's reputation well.

"What do you want me to say?" He said, looking at her.

"You, Crowley, and King Duncan knew this day would probably come...Dad, I'm scared, but I made an oath to protect the country, and the royal family..." she bit her lip. "Dad...I just...I don't know what I want you to say. You're probably coming up with a million ways to tell me I can't go."

"I don't like this, but having Wargals come get you is worse than you going with your brother," Halt said.

Garath stretched and put his arms behind his head. "Ready to go sis?" He asked.

Emily looked at him for a moment, tears forming in her eyes, before leaning over and hugging Halt. "Please try to find me..." she said, so only he could hear her. "I'm scared..."

Halt nodded. "Goodbye, Emily, be strong."

"Hurry up, I'm getting tired!" Garath called, walking down the path a ways.

Emily leaned back in her saddle, and turned, following Garath, before stopping and saying, "There's a note for Crowley on the table..."

Then she trotted Dancer down the path, and she was lost from sight.

Will looked at Halt. "Dad? Why'd she call you dad?"

Halt looked at him before bringing Abelard to the stable. "I took her from her birth father and raised her," he said simply.

Will watched him, before looking back at the path. "I don't understand...is that why she has the scars on her back?"

"Yes," Halt said simply. "That boy's mother even risked her life to save her, I just hope the boy has more in common with his mother in personality than his father," he said, looking toward the path as well.

Will nodded, going back into the cottage. He sensed Halt needed some time alone.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite and/or follow!**


	4. Chapter 3

The two had set off the night before and had settled in a small clearing to get some sleep, after Garath had fallen asleep.

The next morning, Garath woke up and stretched, recognizing he was on the ground. He reached over and patted his horse. "Thank you," he said. The horse looked at him and snorted as if to say you're welcome.

Emily was watching the camp from a few feet away, her eyelids heavy. It felt like someone had rubbed handfuls of sand in her eyes, and she rubbed them, exhausted.

She stood, stretching and groaning softly, her muscles tired and tense. She flipped back the hood of her cloak.

"When do you want to be on the road?" She asked, tiredly.

"Whenever you're up to it," he said, glancing at her. He frowned. "You didn't sleep, go to bed, now." He ordered, standing.

"I'm fine..." Emily said, even though she felt the urge to yawn. She forced it down.

He raised an eyebrow. "Fine then, fall asleep on your horse and get hurt, see if I care," he replied, urging his horse to stand. He began brushing her coat and whispering softly to her, laughing when she snorted in his face.

"I'm not planning on doing that," Emily said, walking over to Dancer. She started to brush her coat, watching her brother over the withers of her horse. "I don't like this..." she muttered to her horse, who snorted, as if to say, You could leave now.

He finished brushing her and checked his saddle before mounting his horse, pulling out some jerky from his saddle bags and munching on it.

"Want some?" He asked, holding some out to her from his saddle.

Emily saddled her horse, and mounted. She looked at him. "Sure..." She rode closer to him, and grabbed a piece of jerky.

He gave her a smile. "Ready to go then?" he asked.

Emily nodded, munching on her piece of jerky.

He tapped his horse and they started off, going back onto the road and leading toward the mountains.

A few days later, they made it to the fief near the mountains. Emily felt more and more ill at ease the closer they got to the mountains. She looked around them, uneasy. "How close are we to the mountains?" She asked.

"A few more hours, then we have to travel in them for a while," he responded, bent over what appeared to be a journal as he wrote in it.

"I heard there was a Ranger here by the name of Vince," Emily said, casually. "I think he took on a new apprentice...at least, I think that's what Crowley told me the last time I visited him."

Garath looked up. "Yeah that's right. I'm kinda intrigued by his apprentice, perhaps we'll run into them," he replied.

His horse suddenly nickered and he looked around, holding a hand up to signal to stop before he heard a female voice call out.

"Why are two Ranger's in our fief. Is something wrong?" Asked the owner of the voice. The girl sat upon her horse, wearing a Ranger's cloak, her cowl hiding her face except for her thin, pale lips. Her buckskin horse was sturdy just like all other Ranger horses as it seemed to watch them with wary eyes.

Emily looked at Garath, looking worried. "I think she's Vince's apprentice.." she said, quietly.

He nodded and was silent while he thought. "Nothing's wrong. But I have a question, are you an apprentice to Vince?" He asked.

The girl was silent, either surprised or weighing the outcomes to her answer. "Yes I am, what of it?"

"Then you must be Iris," Emily said, smiling. "I'm Crowley's daughter, Emily."

"Crowley doesn't have any children, you must be adopted," Iris responded.

Garath smiled. "Smart girl," he commented. "Say, weren't you also adopted, but by innkeepers?" He asked.

She frowned. "I was raised by them, but I don't think I was adopted."

Garath narrowed his eyes. "Think, do you even look like those you call parents? Have they ever said anything about your birth or your mother's pregnancy?"

"Well...no," she trailed off, her voice becoming quiet.

"Fifteen years ago, a woman from the mountains ran from her master and came to this fief. She was pregnant with her second child, and was found by Ranger Vince, who brought her to the castle. This was where the child was born, but soon after birth, the mother died and the baby was given to some innkeepers who couldn't have children of their own!" Garath said, holding his hands wide while grinning.

"Garath, enough!" Emily barked, her tone suddenly commanding. She glared at him. "Now's not the time for a history lesson. We have places to be, remember?"

Garath looked at her lazily. "I never told you what happened to my mother after father was banished, did I?" He said.

Emily shook her head, still glaring. "Then get on with it!"

"She ran away, when I was old enough to not need her milk. Then she died giving birth to the child she had found she was carrying. I haven't even told father of his third child, it's none of his business. Best to keep the girl safe from Father's reach," he explained before looking over at Iris.

Emily lowered her voice. "This isn't the girl, is it?" She asked, her glare melting into a look of concern.

Garath glanced at Emily. "Iris is our little sister," he said quietly so only she could hear.

"So, you're saying that my mother is this woman who ran?" She asked, having puzzled it out.

Garath pointed a finger at her like he was firing a gun. "Bingo!"

"If my mother was a servant, then who was my father?" She asked.

Emily shook her head, not willing to say anything. She hoped that Garath wouldn't say anything else to Iris. No need for the girl to be unduly afraid or upset.

Garath looked at Emily before saying, "You're father is our father."

She blinked. "What?"

He grinned and then pulled his hood back. "Let's just say he looks like me. Once you figure that out, figure out how to find me, but don't go, send me a letter or something," he said. Then he waved. "Later, sis," he said before urging his horse forward.

"Wait!" She said, her horse trotting after them.

Garath didn't stop.

Suddenly, his horse stumbled and started slipping. She bucked and Garath fell off onto his back.

"Ouch! That hurt!" He yelled, turning to glare at Iris.

Emily looked at the ground around Garath's horse, seeing an ice patch. She then looked at Iris. "Did you do that?" She asked, gently.

Iris glared at them, her arms crossed. "Yes, I did," she said.

"I have magic, too," Emily said. "Do you want to see what I can do?"

Iris looked at her with a frown before glancing at Garath. "If you two have the same father, then wouldn't you both have magic?"

Garath stood, rubbing his butt. "Yeah, I have some, so what? It's not like I need to show you."

Emily tried to smooth things over. "Look, I'm going to go talk to our father. I'm trying to see if I can call off the war that's coming. I don't want to fight that anymore than you might."

"War? How do you know about war? And who with?" Iris asked.

"Morgarath," Garath responded simply. "He told me and I told Emily. Simple as that," he said.

"Look. if we don't stop this now, it'll mean civil war. If my instincts are right, it might be a war that Araluen can't win," Emily explained. "You made an oath when you became an apprentice to protect the Kingdom, remember?"

Iris nodded but frowned. "I understand, but...shouldn't we tell some of the others?"

"Little sister, I've had to hide my magic because if I didn't...some of the other Rangers probably would've been scared of me. Accuse me of being something I'm not. I don't want you to have to go through that."

"But, if you must tell someone, warn Crowley and Duncan. Tell them what I told you. I'll try to talk to our father, but I'm not exactly sure how well that will go," Emily admitted.

"My mentor already knows of my magic," Iris said, crossing her arms.

"And Halt and Crowley and the King know of mine. But some of the others...they're like family. I wouldn't want to scare then because of my magic."

Iris looked at her before looking at Garath. "Fine," she said, "but I'm coming with you. I don't care if you refuse, I'm going no matter what."

"No, you're not," Emily said firmly. "It's not safe for you there. He knows Garath and me. He doesn't know about you. Besides, you're needed here to help with the Rangers in case there's a war. There's no telling what might happen."

Iris frowned. "I said I'm going with you," she argued.

Emily took a deep breath, controlling her anger with some difficulty. "No," she said again. "Vince and Crowley would end me if I let you come with us." She looked at Garath. "She won't be coming with us. I don't need her getting hurt."

Garath shrugged. "Don't look at me, I can't control a teenager." He said.

Iris shook her head. "Crowley and Halt aren't my mentors. Vince is," she said.

Emily glared at Iris, black masses growing around her hands. "Crowley is your commandment. I'm your older sister. I said you're not going!"

Iris glared back, lifting her head. "I'm not scared of you," she said, ice forming around her.

Garath put his hands up. "Stop! Geez, why does my family have to have so many headstrong fighters?" He complained.

Emily turned her gaze to her brother, taking a deep breath. She then looked at Iris. "Look, Iris, you have a job to do here. I wouldn't trust anyone else with that job. Can you please just do it without asking to come with us?"

Iris glared at them before she backed down. "Fine, but be careful, my hunch is telling me something is off," she said. Then she turned and walked back to her horse.

Emily nodded, looking at Garath. "Let's go."

Garath glanced back at Iris before climbing back onto his horse. "Right," he said, and became oddly silent and possibly thoughtful compared to beginning of the ride.

Emily looked at him and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

They made it to their father's castle within a few days, and Emily looked around at it. "So this is Father's castle?" She asked.

Garath slid off his horse and headed to the stables, not saying a word. He seemed either annoyed or tired as he put his horse away. One of the Wargals came up to him and he threw a hand out, forcing an invisible force to push it against the wall as he headed upstairs. "Father's at the top of castle," he said.

Emily hurried off her horse and followed him. She nodded. "Alright."

They made their way up to the top of the castle. Emily's stomach was tightening with each step they took.

Garath glanced briefly at her as they walked up the stairs, wanting to gag her reaction. Then he lead her into the throne room. Upon entering, Morgarath looked at the two of them before sharply addressing Garath.

"Garath! Come," he said.

Like an obedient dog, Garath walked toward their father, but he glanced at Emily to show her a bit of the hatred he held for Morgarath. While the boy didn't particularly hate their father, he also didn't love him.

Emily looked at Garath, a knowing look crossing her features, before it was quickly covered up. She kept her stare on her father neutral, not showing any of the fear that had curled like a snake in her belly.

"Father." She said, simply. "It's been so long."

She glanced around the throne room. It was ugly, she thought, compared to the beauty of Castle Araluen. It was more practical compared to the one she had grown up in.

Morgarath seemed to notice her looks and sighed. "Yes, this castle isn't nearly as good as my one in Araluen, but I have to make due with what I have," he said.

Garath cast a glance at his father, his eyes slightly narrowed. To him, this was all he knew, so he didn't think it was horrible.

"I bet you're wondering why I wanted you here, Emily," Morgarath said.

"I would be," Emily said, "but I think I have a good idea of why you want me here."

She looked at her father, the frown on her face almost matching his. That would be the only emotion she'd allow herself to show, if at all possible.

"As my eldest, you are my heir, and I want you to be my second in command."

Garath closed his eyes and clenched his fists, holding back his anger. Emily didn't even want their father's throne, but their father refused to see it. He was too stubborn.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "You want me to be your second in command?" She asked, trying not to sound too surprised. She had had a feeling that this would happen. "Why? I know you. You always have a motive behind what you do."

She was confused. Why would her father, a man who had beaten her as a child and forced her to run away with Rangers, and who was famous for his hatred of the Ranger Corps, want his Ranger daughter to be his second in command.

"You're probably wondering why I want you as my second in command," he said, seeming to read her mind. "Because you know how Araluen is run, Garath has never had that experience."

"Only because you never let me!" Garath shouted, his anger starting to reach its peak. He glared at their father, his anger blazing in his eyes.

Morgarath turned to Garath and stood, making to hit him. Garath held his ground, though he wanted to flinch. "Don't touch me," he growled and threw a hand out, forcing Morgarath backwards into his chair before he stormed from the room, his body shaking with his withheld rage.

Emily watched the scene with barely held in fear. She remembered what disobedience to their father rewarded them, and she knew that this was not over between the two men.

She looked at the floor, pretending to think for a moment before saying in a quiet voice, "Father, you want me to betray King Duncan?" She looked back up at him. "I...I don't know if I can..."

"SILENCE! I will not have two impertinent children. You will do as I ask, now leave me," he said.

Emily nodded, and backed out of the room, bowing low. When she was out of the room, she ran into a Wargal. She stood tall, saying in her best impression of her father's voice, "Take me to my room...please." It looked at her for a moment, then wandered off. She rolled her eyes, sighing and went to go to find her room.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.**


	5. Chapter 4

Garath roared in anger in his room and didn't bother with magic as he shoved all his books, paper, and utensils onto the floor in anger. Then he picked up his daggers and threw them at the target he had in his room. He then stood in his room, taking deep breaths as ran his hands through his hair to try calming himself down. The noise he made echoed through the hall outside his door, but he made no move to close the wooden thing.

Emily stopped outside his door, hearing and sensing the anger that was in the room. She peered in and then leaned against the doorframe. "You know he'll punish you for that, right?" She asked.

He barely glanced over at her. "I don't care. He pisses me off. He doesn't know it yet, but I'm much more powerful than him," he said softly, almost as if to himself before he moved and started reorganizing his things.

"I think we both might be more powerful than he is," Emily replied, smiling thinly. "Would you like some help?"

"No, something about putting things in order that calms me," he said, arranging his books and things on his desk.

Unlike the rest of the castle, his room had some flavor with charts of stars and maps along with a small fireplace next to a comfy looking chair. There was a separate part of the room where his bed stood, covered with dark blue sheets and made neatly.

Emily nodded. "Well...I was hoping to find my room...May I please get some help?" She asked, looking around the room.

"It's across the hall," he said, finishing up his desk. He then stood straight and looked at her with their father's dark eyes, seeming again like a mirror of the man.

"Across the hall..alright." Emily nodded and turned around going to her room.

It was plain and boring, and she shrugged, used to it after living in a Ranger's cabin most of her life. It had a simple bed with plain sheets, and she nodded to herself. "So this is home..." She said, stepping into the room. She noticed that there was a desk on one wall, and she smiled. She could write there, she realized.

Emily took off her cloak and lay it on her bed before returning to Garath's room. "So...I'm surprised Father didn't want you to be his second." She said. "You'd think he'd trust you more since you've been with him the longest..."

Garath snorted. "He's afraid of me, and unlike you, he and I share a few things in common. I'm a threat to him, more so than you," he said, looking at her before walking over to look at one of his charts.

Emily shrugged. "He is the Lord of Rain and Night." She pointed out. "I guess that means something..."

She stepped into the room and looked around. She thought for the moment. "Are you planning on killing me?" She asked, bluntly.

"If I was, I wouldn't tell you anyway, so there's no point in asking," he said honestly, looking at her. "If he dies, you'd inherit everything."

"I think we both know that this plan of his isn't going to work...whatever his plan might be." She said, confidently. "I'm just gonna guess and say that the plans that Halt and Will found are fake." She continued, watching him.

"Besides, if he dies and something happens to me, you and I both know that you would then inherit everything..."

He gave her an odd look. "What plans?" he asked.

"Halt and Will were tracking Wargals that had gone into Redmont and they discovered a man who claimed to work for Father, and he had Father's plans for the war." She said. "Halt figured that the man had tried to leave the ranks of Father's army and needed something to bargain for his freedom."

Garath frowned. "I don't remember any man or army besides the Wargals working for Father." His eyes darkened. "He's keeping things from me," he growled softly.

Emily shrugged again. "I think I know why...But I'm not going to say anything. I don't trust you enough yet." She stepped further into the room, looking around.

He chuckled and pulled his knives from his target and put them on his table. "If I were you, I wouldn't trust me either, growing up with a man like Father."

Emily nodded, smiling warily. "Throwing knives?" She asked, gesturing to the knives on the table. "May I see one?"

He looked at them and then looked at her, trying to read her expression. "It depends if you plan on killing me," he said.

Emily smirked at him. "Brother, if I intended on killing you, I wouldn't tell you. Also, I would use my own knives. It'd be simpler that way."

He smiled back. "I guess we're more alike than we thought," he said, picking up a knife and holding it out to her.

The knife was designed to work well with his grip and compensate for his weaknesses.

Emily took the knife, looking it over. "It's weighted well." She said, she looked over at the target. "Want to see what I can do?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I'm no stranger to the ways of the Ranger, I've observed them. They've got some pretty smart ideas," he said.

Emily nodded. "That they do," She agreed. She quickly aimed at the target and threw the knife across the room. It hit near the dead center of the target. She looked over at her brother and smiled. "Started to learn this when I turned seven." She explained. "Crowley thought it best that I was able to defend myself in case someone were to come after me..."

"Couldn't you also use magic though?" he asked, pulling a finger toward him and opening his hand as the knife wedged itself out of the board and flew into his hand. "I mean, I understand not using magic because it can get tiring, but have you ever tried using it?"

"I have," Emily said. "King Duncan always told me that Father would find me sooner if I used it, though, and I always seemed to get into trouble when I used it around the men that became my family."

She shrugged. "I don't even know how powerful my magic is yet."

"Then you need to test it. Besides, Father doesn't have the magic to locate us, hence why he doesn't know about her," he said, not wanting to say their sister's name aloud.

"It's better that he doesn't," Emily said. "If we can protect her somewhat from Father, we should." She stopped talking as a man appeared in the doorway of Garath's room. She turned to look at him. "Yes?" She snapped, sounding like their father.

"My name is Foldar, M'Lady," the man said. "Your father has asked for your presence in the throne room."

Emily looked over at Garath, looking confused. "Does he want Garath?"

"No, M'Lady. Just you."

Emily nodded and said, "I'll go right away." She said, leaving the room and going back to the throne room.

When she entered, she bowed low once more. "You wanted to see me, Father?" She asked. She looked around at the men that were in the room. Foldar was one of them. "Why are all your, or, rather, our, men here? Is it about what we talked about when I first arrived?"

"Yes, I want you to tell us what you can about Araluen. It's been years since I left and my spies are unreliable."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Father, it's also been years since you have seen me. What the hell makes you think that I'm that trustworthy?" She asked. "I could tell you anything and you wouldn't know if it was true or not."

"True, but I can get your brother if you refuse or tell me lies," he said.

"Oh, really?" Emily said, chuckling. "I've faced my brother before." She lied.

"Are you sure about that?" he said, his eyes narrowing. "Tell me when."

"Um...When we first met a few days ago." Emily kept lying, her stomach tightening. "He kicked my butt."

"Well then, let's ask Garath," he said. He signaled a hand and one of the men left the room, returning a minute later with an expressionless Garath.

Garath looked around the room, frowning when he noticed the men. He was upset that his father had gone behind his back.

"Garath, have you and Emily fought since you two met?"

The question caught Garath off guard but the only indication was a blink. He took a moment to glance at Emily and cocked an eyebrow at her, smirking at the grave she'd dug for herself. "No," he said simply, looking at his father. "I swear on my magic that we did not fight."

Emily's eyes widened, the only sign of her fear. Her stomach had tightened into a knot, and she looked at Garath. "You do want me dead!"

Garath cocked his head like a bird and blinked. "I didn't say I did. I just don't feel like lying," he said.

Morgarath looked at the two siblings before he stood, causing Garath to avert his attention to the Lord.

"Emily, you should know better than to lie to me," he said, stepping down and walking over to the girl. He lifted a hand and raised it to hit it before a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

Morgarath turned his cold gaze to see his son smirking at him. "Father, maybe now would not be the best time to punish her," he said.

"We still haven't gone over your punishment," he responded.

Garath's smile faded into a cold expression. "Then let me inflict the punishment," he said.

The Lord paused and looked at his son before he let his arm drop. "Show me what you can do," he said.

Garath lowered his head. "A whip is required," he said, removing his shirt.

Morgarath snapped his fingers and one of his men grabbed a whip with a spiked end and handed it to Garath. The boy bit the inside of his cheek and lifted his hand back before swinging it down, the whip smacking into his back and cutting his flesh. Bright blood bloomed where the spikes had hit.

Emily tried not to wince but still did anyway, wanting to run from the room. But she knew that there were too many men in the room, and she couldn't hide behind her cloak, sinch she had left it on her bed.

"Father, please...make him stop!" She said, worried about her younger brother.

Garath stopped after the fifth whip, his back a torn mess. His eyes were half closed in the pain he suppressed and he looked at his sister, finding the strength to give her a wink before their father let him stumble out of the room.

Emily hid a smile behind a worried look, and she glanced at her father. "Shall I see to Garath's wounds? It would be a shame if he bled out."

"Yes, it would," Morgarath mused. "You may see to him, but I expect you to return and tell me the truth next time, or you'll face the same punishment, or worse," he said.

Emily nodded and bowed slightly, still determined to not tell him the truth.

She hurried to Garath's room, grabbing bandages and clean water.

Garath wasn't in his room, but there was a trail of blood the lead down to the courtyard. Outside, Garath stood, shirtless in front of a girl in a gray cloak, the wounds on his back almost healed.

Emily looked at Garath and the girl, before stepping forward. "Garath?" She asked.

Garath ignored her, facing the girl in front of him. "What the hell, Iris!" he yelled/whispered, not wanting to alert his father or his minions.

Emily stepped forward. "Iris? What are you doing here?" She asked quietly, glaring at her younger sister. "I thought we told you to go to the King."

"I told my mentor and he told me to follow you, he sent the message to the king," she said, looking at Emily, finding her easier to look at then the pissed Garath.

Garah crossed his arms, his eyes squinting slightly from the pain. "You're an idiot, if Father finds out you're here, you may very well be dead. You need to leave, now," he said.

"I hate to agree with him," Emily said, "but Garath is right. He doesn't know you even exist at this moment...if he finds out..." She shuddered at the thought. "...bad things could happen."

Iris looked at them dejectedly. "B-but, I want to help. I hate not being able to do anything. I'm not a baby," she said, crossing her arms.

Garath sighed. "Compared to us, you're the baby of the family," he said, reaching a hand out to pat her head before grunting from the leftover wounds and putting his hand down.

She frowned. "What's wrong?" she suddenly asked Garath.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about," Emily replied, looking over Garath's back. She put the water bucket down and dipped a rag into it.

Iris narrowed her eyes. "Yeah right," she said and she grabbed a hand and yanked Garath's arm, dropping it when she spotted his back, her face becoming concerned. "What happened to you?"

He shrugged. "Don't worry, I've had much worse."

"Don't worry? How could you say that?" She said, raising her voice.

He lifted his hands. "Please, don't yell. Besides, I was the one who did it."

"What, like some self-righteous punishment?"

He shook his head, wincing. "No, but it was better then what could've happened," he said.

Emily looked over at Iris, then back at Garath. "Why'd you do that?" She asked. "Why'd you stop him from hitting me?"

She placed the rag gently on one of the cuts, watching for any reaction from either of her siblings.

"Because I had offended him first. It just felt...right to prevent your punishment. But I don't think I can do it every time."

Iris watched silently, her lips pursed.

Emily sighed. "I can't tell him anything." She told Garath. "I can't betray the people I've grown up with." She kept cleaning her brother's wounds for a moment of silence. "I'm scared of what will happen if I don't, though..."

She glanced over at Iris. "We need to get her out of here," she said as if the other girl wasn't there. "It's too dangerous for her here."

"I can hear you," Iris said, looking unamused.

"You shouldn't even be here," Garath winced.

"Who shouldn't be here?" Said a voice. Gareth started and both he and Iris looked over, Iris taking a deep inhale in as they beheld Morgarath.

"Father..." Emily said, looking over and standing up moving in front of Iris. "What brings you out here? I was going to be right back inside." She was rambling, trying to divert her father's attention from what Garath had said.

Garath moved subtly in front of Iris, trying to block her from their father's view. The girl spotted Morgarath and shrunk behind Garath, pulling her cloak around her to hide her.

"You need to go," Garath whispered as Morgarath came closer.

Emily stepped forward, glancing back at her siblings for a moment. "Father..." she said, nervously.

Iris stepped back and then bolted. Garath twisted to look at her as Morgarath paused briefly before chasing after her.

Emily raised her hand toward her father and chanted something, shooting a black bolt of energy at him. Her eyes were glowing white, and she was glaring.

He glanced over at Emily in surprise at the blast, his hand wrapped around Iris's cloak. He ducked down, pulling Iris with him. The girl yelped and her hood flung off her head, revealing her pale hair and ice blue eyes. Morgarath looked up and his eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"Your eyes, they're so...familiar."

Emily blinked, forcing her eyes to go back to normal. "No, they're not." she insisted. "I would remember them if they were."

She looked at Garath. "I remember your mother...slightly. I just don't think she had eyes like that." She was lying through her teeth, and she knew it, but she hoped that Garath and Iris would play along for the time being.

Garath shot Emily a death look. "Leave her out of this," he hissed softly.

Morgarath looked at the older siblings and then looked at Iris who was shaking her head. He reached out and grabbed her chin, holding her face in place as he looked into her eyes. Then he pulled back and shook his head as if waking from a dream.

"Those are Angelica's eyes...but how? Why do you have them? She left me years ago," he said in slight disbelief.

Emily looked at Iris, feeling a cold sweat run down her back. "But Angelica..." she started, but let her voice trail off. "Crowley told me that a Ranger found a woman in the snow who had come from here. I don't remember her name, though..."

Garath reached out despite the pain and whacked the back of Emily's head. "Shut up, ya idiot!"

Morgarath looked at Iris before he stood. "That woman must've been Angelica," he said.

Emily rubbed the back of her head, glaring at Garath. "Would ya not hit me so hard next time?" She snapped at him. She thought back what she had said and cursed under her breath. "Dammit..."

She looked at her father. "Father, I spoke too soon...I let my mouth run away from me..." She said, glancing at her siblings. "Please, forgive me."

Morgarath looked at Emily and waved a hand. "I'm glad you did, now I'll finally have an answer to what happened to Angelica," he said before he turned to Iris. "You, what happened to your mother."

Iris blinked up at him and shook her head. "I was raised by innkeepers. I never met my real mother," she said, afraid of what he'd do if she lied. He was overbearing and menacing looking to the 5-foot tall girl who had to crank her head up to look at him.

Emily flushed as she looked at her sister. "Father, she needs to return to Araluen. I don't think it's safe for her here. Not with the Wargals." She said. "Or with your men," she added, quietly, hoping he didn't hear her.

Morgarath narrowed his eyes and grabbed Iris's wrist as she tried to slip off. "She's staying," he said. "The Wargals won't harm her they're too stupid to do anything besides what I tell them. Garath can look after her while you and I plan," he said.

Garath narrowed his eyes as they flashed angrily at that comment. Emily hadn't spent the last 17 years with Morgarath, learning everything about strategy, manipulation, and whatnot that Morgarath was well known for. Garath may not have as much life experience, but within the brief time he'd known Emily, he'd seen himself as more tactful than her.

Emily nodded, looking at the ground. After a moment, she looked over at Garath and gave him an apologetic look.

Garath ignored Emily and stepped forward. "As you wish father," he ground out. He gently took Iris's hand, mouthing the word "sorry" before he led her into the castle.

Morgarath turned to Emily after they'd left, looking at her. "Come," he said.

* * *

 **dun, Dun, DUN! Don't be afraid to tell us what you think!**

 **~Frosbite711**

 **Please review, favorite, or follow!**


	6. Chapter 5

Emily followed her father back into the castle and to the throne room. She looked around at the men who were still assembled, and stood straighter, trying to look braver than she felt.

"Father..." she started. "Why do you want me to be your second? Surely Garath would be a better choice than me."

She genuinely felt confused about her father's choice. Garath had spent his life living here, learning how to be deceptive, and she had spent her life learning how to sneak around and follow the King's orders.

"That is not for you to know," he said. "Now, shall we continue where we left off? If you decide to lie to me, you'll face punishment worse than Garath's."

"Father, I swore that I wouldn't say anything." Emily said. "I'm not sure if I am willing to break it..."

Foldar stepped forward, "M'Lady, I wouldn't disobey your father," He whispered. Emily looked at him, surprised, then looked at her father.

She sighed. "Father..."

Morgarath looked at her with his cold, dead-looking eyes. "Emily, you will not disobey me," he said.

"What do you want to know?" Emily asked in a broken voice. She was scared-more of her father than the King-and, at first, she would tell him what nothing about what was going on in the kingdom. The Ranger in her made her stay silent about that.

Foldar stepped back, watching her.

"How many Ranger's are in the Corps as of currently?"

Inwardly, Emily smirked. "I'm afraid not many trained ones." She lied, thinking she would get away with it. "Duncan has cut down the numbers slightly."

He frowned at her, his eyes narrowed before he reached out and slapped her. "Do not lie to me. I know there are many rangers. I asked you to tell me how many there are. Now, tell me the truth this time," he said.

Emily held her cheek with one hand, and stared at the ground. "50." She said, quietly. "Crowley's the Commandment."

"Good," he said. He turned and walked to his throne room. "Are their fiefs and soldiers strong?"

"There are a few of them that are strong-stronger than they were when you were banished. Araluen Fief and Redmont are the two strongest ones." She replied. She kept her eyes looking at the floor to hide the pain and anger there.

He nodded, narrowing his eyes and thought. "Leave me," he said, waving his hand.

Emily nodded, and left.

Foldar watched her has she left, and turned to look at his Lord. "My Lord, we need to earn her trust somehow." He mused, stepping forward. "I believe she will tell us more once she knows she can trust us."

"You're right, Foldar, but I'm afraid that there's no way she can trust me. Trust is easily broken, and hers was broken long ago," he said, turning away.

"Then let me earn her trust," Foldar said. "If she has at least one person she can trust, we can get information out of her."

Morgarath glanced at him, his eyes narrowing. "Are you loyal, Foldar? Do you want to see Araluen fall?" Morgarath asked.

"Of course, my Lord." He replied.

"Fine," he said.

Elsewhere in the castle, Emily had found Garath and Iris, and was sitting on Garath's bed, playing with a knife. Her cheek was red and bruised from the smack, and she sighed.

"What was I thinking?" She thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked, watching Emily while Garath ignored them both, scribbling something down on one of his books.

"I tried to lie to Father," Emily said, rubbing her cheek. "That wasn't a good idea."

Iris shrunk in her seat. "I don't like Morgarath," she said softly.

"I don't think anyone does," Emily replied. "Not even his cronies. I'd be surprised if they did."

Emily looked at Garath. "You're pretty quiet."

Garath didn't look up from his work. "Why should I speak? I have nothing to imput on this conversation that I care to share." But then he paused and looked at Emily. "In a way, my mother did care for him, but she was also afraid of him. I don't blame her though, he is pretty bad," he said.

Iris looked between them.

"I don't know what to do." Emily said. "I swore to protect the country of Araluen... but now I've told Father two major secrets." She sighed, frustrated. "And then we have Iris here...we need to get her home safely."

Garath grunted, a pencil in his mouth before he put it down and finally looked up at them. "In all honesty, Emily, Morgarath knew a lot of stuff from his spies, he really just wants to see your loyalty before he lets you see anything. Course, he never shows me anything," he grumbled, his eyes sparking with his annoyance.

Emily nodded her understanding. "What are we going to do with our sister in the picture, though? I don't know if we can keep her safe here..."

"I agree. Don't worry, Emily, I'll take care of it. And you too, Iris, just be careful until I get it set."

Emily nodded again, as there was a knocked on the door. Foldar was standing there a smile on his face. "Emily, may I talk to you?" he asked.

Emily looked over at Garath, with a _Should I?_ Look.

Garath shrugged with an _I don't care_ gesture before he returned to his books.

Emily nodded and stood, walking away with Foldar.

That night, she went to Garath's room, a blush on her face. She seemed awkward about something. She looked at Garath. "Before you say anything, no, nothing happened. We just talked."

Iris, who was sleeping in his chair, jerked awake and sat up, blinking sleep out of her eyes, alert.

Garath looked up and blinked slowly. "Who said I thought anything. To be honest, I don't care what you do with dad's men. It's none of my concern what you do in your private time," he said. "I may be a scoundrel, but at least I'm a gentleman."

Emily sat down on his bed, and looked at Garath. "Well, I think I might like him." She said. "I think I can trust him."

Garath gave her a grave look. "Be careful, father might just get you right where he wants you if you trust any of his men," he said, his voice laced with a warning.

Iris looked at Garath and then Emily before she laid back down. "I'm with Garath," she said simply before closing her eyes.

Emily looked at Garath. "But he seems so nice..." She said. "Why would he put me where Father wants me?"

"I'd just be careful. I don't trust any of Father's men," he said. "Nor should you."

Emily nodded, yawning.

"Well, I'm all ready for bed. I have a meeting with Father and his men tomorrow." She stood.

"Guard yourself if you plan on staying true to Araluen," Garath said.

Emily nodded, taking his advice to heart. "Alright. G'night."

* * *

 **As always, please review, favorite and follow!**


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning, Emily woke up stiff, like she had slept tensed and ready for a fight the night before. She sat up, looking around her room.

There came a soft knock at her door.

Emily looked at the door. "Come in!" She called, loud enough to be heard, but not too loud.

Iris pushed the door open and peaked in. "Good Morning," she said.

"Good morning." Emily replied, gesturing for Iris to come into the room. "I hope you managed to get some sleep last night.

Iris nodded as she came into the room and closed it behind her. "Living in the mountains, I can sleep anywhere. There's more rock than foliage."

"So, was there something that you wanted to talk about?" Emily asked, smiling gently.

"Actually, I came to say goodbye, Garath managed to talk to Morgarath, we're heading out after breakfast."

"Really?" Emily said, smiling. "Well, I hope you travel safely."

"Yeah," She said, smiling back. "Emily, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Emily said, looking confused for a moment. "What did you need to ask."

"What was Angelica like?"

Emily smiled once more. "She was everything I imagined my own mother was like. She was kind, and gentle, and she cared for me with all her heart."

"She's the one who helped me escape from Father when I was younger."

"She sounds very nice. I wish I'd known her, even for a moment."

"I'm sure you would have loved her." Emily said. "We should get ready for breakfast." She said, getting out of bed and stretching.

Iris nodded. "Should I leave you to get dressed?"

"It's up to you." Emily said. "Though, I'd prefer it if you didn't see my scars..."

Her face became concerned. "It must be awful," she said before she heard her name being called and she slipped out of the room.

Emily quickly got dressed. It was weird, she thought, when she got dressed in a dark black dress and pulled her hair into a bun on the top of her head, how Garath looked like Morgarath, but seemed to act a little different from him.

She stepped out of her room, looking around and waiting for something to happen.

Garath stood in the hall, talking with Iris. She said something and he chuckled before spotting Emily and cocking his head. He walked over with their sister following. "You look nice."

Emily smiled and nodded, "Thank you," She said, smiling. "Shall we go to breakfast?"

"Yep," he said, grinning. He held out an arm. "Want me to escort you, M'Lady?" he asked.

Emily laughed, and took his arm, "Of course, M'Lord." She said.

His smile faltered just a bit at the title before he led his sisters down to the Great Hall. He let go of her at her chair and moved down to his own. Iris was placed between her older siblings for her protection.

Emily was sat by Foldar, and they exchanged a smile and conversed quietly between themselves for a moment.

Garath relaxed in his chair with his mask of lazy casualness, resting his chin on his fast. His smile was gone, replaced by an expressionless face.

Breakfast went smoothly, and Emily went to the courtyard to see Garath and Iris off. "Please travel safe." She said, looking worried, yet relieved that Iris was escaping Morgarath's sphere of control.

Iris smiled and gave her a hug before hopping on her horse. Garath gave Emily a wink and threw his hood over his head. "Let's go, Iris," he said.

Emily watched them leave, before turning around and going back into the castle, and going to the throne room.

She bowed low to her father, and stood next to his throne, looking at their men.

Morgarath looked down at his daughter before looking around the room. "Let's begin."

Halt and Will were on patrol, when Will spotted the other Ranger, and the man who had taken Emily to the mountains. "Halt..."

Halt looked over to where Will was gesturing, and nodded slightly. "Let's go ask for the price of eggs, shall we?" He said, before moving to intercept the two.

Garath held up a hand as he spotted the Ranger and apprentice. He pulled off his hood. "Greetings!" he called.

Iris glanced at Garath, narrowing her eyes, keeping her hood up to cover her face.

Halt narrowed his eyes as well, and made a gesture for Will to stay back. "You took my stepdaughter." He said, simply.

"I didn't take her, she came willingly. I'm not a monster," Garath said, flipping his hair out of his face.

Halt glared at the young man. "I don't think she did that," he replied. "I think she felt forced to."

Garath shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy," he responded cooly.

"I want you to bring her back." Halt said. "It's not safe for her there."

"I'm not a baby sister. I'm already trying to care of a problem as is. Besides, she's an adult, she can take care of herself, unless she was raised to soft, in which case she won't last long against Father," he said.

"Garath, please," Iris hissed quietly.

"Shh, adults are talking," Garath said, reaching out and patting Iris's head.

Halt's glare deepened. "Either way, she won't last long against your father." He said. "I raised her to know how to fight, but I know Morgarath. If she says one wrong thing, she could be dead."

Garath narrowed his eyes and gave a smile. "Don't worry, I'll get her out as soon I can, but I have to take care of this one first," he said, flicking his head to Iris. "Perhaps you can help me, Halt," he said.

"Perhaps I can," Halt said. "And what would you like me to do?"

"Return Vince's apprentice to him," he said.

Halt nodded. "I'll make she she gets to him safely."

"Thank you, then I guess I'll be on my way," Garath said. "Take care of yourself," he said to Iris before he turned his horse and set her moving.

Halt looked at the other apprentice Ranger, and tried to smile at her. "Let's get you to Vince."

"You don't have to force a smile for me, sir," she said, looking at him from beneath her cowl. Hoping he and his apprentice couldn't guess her gender, since she wasn't sure how they'd take another female training to be a Ranger, especially one who was also a child of Morgarath.

Will smiled at the apprentice. "Halt's just trying to be nice," he said.

"I know, but I don't want people to do anything for me when I've done nothing to warrant it. He doesn't need to smile if he doesn't want to."

Halt and Will exchanged a look, then Halt nodded. "Alright, then. Let's get on the road."

"Alright," she said, hunching her shoulders and reaching up to make sure her hair was tucked in her hood.

Halt lead the way to Vince's. They were traveling the Ranger's march pace, so they made good time.

When they arrived, Halt stopped will from dismounting. "Vince!" He called.

Vince stepped out of the cabin, looking partly irritated. "You don't need to yell, I had a feeling you'd be coming," he said, looking at the older ranger and his apprentice. Then he gave a smile to his young apprentice who dismounted and gave him a hug.

"We were sent to bring your apprentice back." Halt explained, watching the exchange.

Vince looked at him. "By whom?" he asked, letting go of Iris. The apprentice clicked her tongue and her horse followed her to get unsaddled.

"Emily's younger brother, Garath." Halt said. "He and Emily went to the mountains a few days ago."

Vince looked sharply at where his apprentice was, hiding his emotions. "That was very reckless, but I understand. Iris is very curious."

"Iris?" Halt asked, confused.

Vince looked at him and smirked. Unlike the older ranger, he didn't always hide his emotions. "My Apprentice," he said, nodding to the girl.

"Apprentice?" Will asked, looking at Halt. "I thought Emily was the only girl Ranger."

"That's what I thought as well," Halt replied, quietly.

"Vince, stop talking about me!" Iris called, walking over, her hood now off to reveal her long white-blond hair and icy blue eyes. "Technically, I'm not a Ranger yet, since I'm still an apprentice."

Will looked confused. "You look like Garath," he said, remembering how Garath looked. "Are you his sibling or something?"

"What? How do I look like him?" she asked.

"I don't know." Will replied, honestly. "You just do."

Iris crossed her arms, there was nothing she could do with that. "I doubt we're related, my parents are innkeepers," she said.

Will nodded, and didn't reply.

"Garath went to get Emily." Halt said, after a tense moment. "Crowley is worried about her."

"He should be, from what I could tell, she was starting to be influenced by one of Morgarath's men," Iris said.

Halt looked sharply at the girl. "Who?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I never got his name, but I don't trust him, neither does Morgarath's son."

Halt nodded. "Neither should she..." He mused, more to himself.

"Halt, what if Emily doesn't come back?" Will asked.

"Will, don't worry. I may not know them that well, but I have a feeling Garath will find a way to get her out of there," she said gently.

Halt nodded in agreement. "Iris is right," he said, "He'll find a way to get her out of there."

Iris looked between the Rangers. "So now what?"

"We prepare for war." Halt said, grimly.

* * *

 ***Updates on Tuesdays***

 **Please review, favorite and follow!**


	8. Chapter 7

In the mountains, Emily was sitting in the courtyard, practicing with her knives. She had changed from her dress, and was now wearing tights and a shirt.

Wargals drilled somewhere near her, but she paid them no mind, instead sparing with Foldar.

She turned as she heard hoofbeats on the ground behind her, and she turned her head. Seeing Garath, she waved, then put her attention back on the sparring match.

Garath dismounted and walked his horse to the stables. He seemed both grim yet happy, an interesting mix of emotions as he watched the two spar.

It was a pretty even match between the two fighters, though Emily had been trained more in the subtleties of fighting.

It was a few moves later, and Emily had Foldar on the ground, a knife to his throat, and kneeling on his chest. "Gotcha again!" She said, happily.

"Only because I let you, M'Lady," Foldar said. Emily let out a laugh.

"You two seem to be getting close," Garath said. His eyes narrowed. "What happened between you two?"

Emily seemed to flush slightly. "Nothing!" She said, quickly. Too quickly. "I mean..." she cleared her throat, "...nothing."

Garath frowned, not buying it. "May I speak with you, alone?" he asked, crossing his arms. The air around him seemed to be about 10 degrees chillier.

Emily looked down at Foldar, who nodded at her. She sheathed her knife, and stood. "Alright..."

Garath spun on his heel and lead the way to a quiet spot, making sure no one was around.

"I met Halt and Will when I was working. They're worried about you, and I agree with them. We need to get you out of here. You don't know father like I do, he's using Foldar to manipulate you."

Emily raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would Foldar be manipulating me?" She asked. "He said he likes me..."

"Emily, you can't trust them! He's working for Father," he said.

"But Foldar is different from Father!" Emily said. "He promised he'd never hurt me."

Garath snorted. "Just wait and see. I'm not going to keep arguing with you, but be careful. I'd hate to see you get hurt," he said before he walked off, back to the stable. "Don't tell father I've returned," he said as he climbed on his horse and headed back out.

Emily grumbled under her breath like a child and went inside to Morgarath's study. She needed to know the truth about what was happening.

She knocked on the door, and peered into the study. "Father?"

Morgarath didn't answer, suggesting that he wasn't in his Study, though there were piles of books, papers, and maps everywhere.

Emily looked around the study, then stepped inside. She rationalized the action by saying to herself, "I'm his second and his daughter...might as well be able to."

One of the stacks had plans scribbled out in Morgarath's handwriting, haphazardly sitting on his desk. In one simple sentence he had written: Earn Emily's trust, but the words had been crossed off, as if it was one thing he'd accomplished.

Emily read the note, a pit growing in her stomach. So, Garath had most likely been right about Foldar and Morgarath. Still, a small voice told her that she could trust Foldar. She shook her head, and placed the paper back on the desk.

Footsteps suddenly sounded outside the room, accompanied by the voices of Morgarath and Foldar.

"You sure she trusts you?" Morgarath asked.

Emily looked up, surprised, and backed away from the desk, cloaking herself in the darkness of the room.

"I'm not sure M'Lord," Foldar replied. "Though it looks that way."

"That's not good enough! I need to know now. Everything is at stake!" Morgarath roared, slamming his fist into the wall.

"I believe she does, M'Lord." Foldar replied instantly. "She seems to have taken a liking to me as well."

"What about, Garath, he was here earlier, was he not?" Morgarath asked.

"He was," Foldar replied. "He pulled Emily aside to talk to her about something. I suspect it was about us, M'Lord."

Morgarath sighed. "Do you know what it's like, to have kids?"

Foldar shook his head and chose-possibly wisely-to stay silent.

"They're tricky little things. They can't be controlled, or they rebel, much like a kingdom. But, you must learn how to deal with them to get what you want."

"But, M'Lord, Emily and Garath are two different people. What worked with one might not work with the other..." Foldar said. Emily flushed, with anger or embarrassment, she didn't know. She was tempted to reveal her presence in the room, but forced herself to fight the temptation, knowing that the punishment would most likely be severe for sneaking into her father's study.

Foldar seemed to think for a moment. "I think I may have taken a shining to Emily..." he mused aloud.

Morgarath was silent, though whether he was surprised or not, didn't flicker across his face. "I see…" was all he said. Then he turned his back. "They may not be exactly the same, but I know they are similar. After all, they are my children."

Foldar nodded, "If you say it, M'Lord," he replied, "then it must be so."

Emily had flushed with embarrassment at Foldar's confession, but she had also smiled slightly. So that's how the shoe fell, she thought.

"Leave me," Morgarath said, sitting down at his desk.

Foldar nodded, bowing and leaving the room.

Emily tried to sneak out of the room, following Foldar's footsteps, but accidentally knocked over several books. She cursed under her breath and tried to rush from the room.

"Emily, take one more step and you'll regret it," Morgarath said, not looking up.

Emily, her foot raised to do just that, slowly uncloaked herself from the darkness, and put her foot down, turning on her heel to face her father. "Father! It is a pleasure to see you...I was just leaving!"

Morgarath finally looked up at her and stood. "I knew you were there the whole time, don't lie to me."

"Me? Sneak on my father's plans...or whatever you thought I was doing? Never!" Emily said, trying to get out of trouble.

"You are a terrible liar. Garath is better than you, maybe you should try taking a page from his book," he said, walking over to her.

Emily looked nervous, and backed off a pace or two, keeping her eyes on him. "Father...I swear...I wasn't meaning to do anything..."

He looked at her silently. "What did you see?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Absolutely nothing of importance." Emily lied, looking at the floor. "I promise."

"Emily…" he warned. "What did I just say about lying?"

"Technically I'm not lying. I'm covering my ass." Emily said, before she thought about what she was saying. She flushed, and took another step backwards.

Morgarath smirked at her comment. "Guess you're not as stupid as I thought," he said. "Don't let me catch you in here again, or else I _will_ punish you."

"Yes, Father." Emily said, backing out of the room.

As soon as she exited the room, Morgarath shut the door and locked it, blocking her from getting back in.

Emily glared at the door, before turning around and going to her room, waiting for Garath to come back.

A few days later, Garath arrived back at the palace, seeming more relaxed than when he left. As he walked toward his room, he lead a hooded figure behind him.

Emily had been giving Foldar a wide girth, only talking to him when absolutely necessary. She was in her room when she heard footsteps in the hallway outside her door.

She stood, and went to her door, and smiled when she saw Garath. "Brother!"

Garath looked up and waved, pushing the figure behind him into his room. "Emily," he greeted.

Emily looked suspicious. "Who is that?" She asked him.

"None of your business, Sis," he said.

"Father won't be happy if he finds out you've brought someone here behind his back." Emily replied, looking worried now. "I wouldn't want you to get into trouble."

He snorted. "Like I care what father thinks. After all, he chose you to be his second in command, not me," he said.

"I understand that...but you know Father." Emily said. "But don't let that take away from whatever you're planning on doing."

"Trust me, I won't," he said and then he went into his room, closing and locking the door behind him and his guest.

Emily watched the door for a moment, before sighing and walking down the hall. She ran into several Wargals, and men, but she ignored them.

She knew the thought was stupid, but she had to get back into Morgarath's study. She had to find out more about what was happening.

She made it to the study, and peered inside, hoping her father was not there to catch her sneaking.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice.

Emily startled, and turned around to see who said those words.

A boy with jet black hair and blue eyes stood watching her, a knife twirling around in his fingers. "Morgarath has me on security duty to insure his daughter doesn't snoop again," he said, watching her calmly.

"I'm sure that's unnecessary." Emily replied, keeping her voice calm. She was startled by this change, however, and she forced herself to keep a calm expression on her face. "I'm sure my father would completely understand my reasoning."

He raised a brow and grinned. "You sure about that, little Ranger?" he asked.

Emily nodded, not trusting herself to speak. So, this boy knew about her past. Oh, well. It's not like that mattered much...right?

After a moment, she forced herself to speak. "Yes, I am, little boy."

He pushed himself away from the wall and walked toward her like a cat, moving around her while he ran a finger up the sharp edge of his blade. "I don't think so. Sorry, you're not entering. I suggest you go, while I'd prefer not to kill a girl, I'll do it if I have to," he said.

So, that was how the shoe fell. "I need to get in there," Emily said, watching him, and tensing, prepared for a fight. She had her Ranger training behind her, but was unsure of the boy's training. She reached down and touched the handle of her saxe knife, prepared to use it.

His eyes flicked to her hand and with a smooth movement, the knife was suddenly in his hands. He blinked and smiled. "Wow! This knife is pretty cool," he said, testing out its weight.

Emily gasped, looking surprised. "Give that back!" She said, drawing her throwing knife.

"I'll give it back, if you leave," he said. "Otherwise, I guess I'll have to resort to...other measures."

"I think I'll take my chances. Now give me back my knife!"

He chuckled. "You're very amusing, I see why Garath and his father have a soft spot for you," he said. He took one last moment of teasing her before he chucked her saxe knife at the other side of the hall where he'd been standing earlier.

Emily paid the knife no mind, but started to walk to it. She was watching him, and she was tense for a fight.

He made no move to attack her, instead he had his arms crossed and he watched her silently. He moved a hand up and covered his face with a dark blue scarf he had around his neck.

Emily put her hood up, covering her strawberry blonde hair. She was thinking about her next move should he attack her.

"You know, you should be glad you ran into me, my sister isn't as nice as I am. She would've decked you by now," he said.

"I would like to see her try." Emily said, smirking slightly. She knew she was probably poking a bear with a stick, but she was too far to stop then.

"How old are you, Ranger?" he suddenly asked.

"21." Emily replied. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Just curious," he answered.

She had reached her knife, and she pulled it out of the wall, and looked at him. She was still tensed up.

He watched her silently, saying nothing, his blue eyes flickering like storms, but also showing no emotion.

Emily felt her powers stirring within her, and she took a deep breath, trying to not use her powers unless provoked.

"Something the matter, Princess?" he asked

"I wouldn't go there." Emily said.

"Go where?" He tipped his head, his eyes narrowed in amusement.

"I think you know exactly where." She said.

"Well, you are the daughter of Morgarath, or am I wrong?"

"You aren't wrong," Emily said, slowly.

He nodded. "Good," he responded.

She looked confused. "I'm so confused..."

"Great, then I've accomplished my goal," he said, his voice laced with a grin.

She glared at him, then tried to walk past him into the office, ignoring him.

Suddenly, there was a blade at her throat. "One more step, and poison will be running through your veins, stunning you in a matter of minutes," he said, his voice laced with warning.

Emily tilted her head up, so that her throat wasn't touching the blade, and, suddenly, pushed the arm that held the blade away and kicked out at him.

He made a hiss of surprise and slipped away from her so she couldn't attack him before he swept his leg out to trip her.

She barely had time to jump over the leg, and lost her balance somewhat. She windmilled, then regained her balance, and swiped her knife at him.

He grabbed it and twisted the knife away from him, his knife moving up until it poked at her gut - but didn't pierce it.

Emily took a deep breath and tried to not move. She was considering her next options.

His eyes sparkled with excitement. "I've never had this much fun fighting before," he admitted.

Emily didn't say anything, but grabbed the knife hand and twisted it away from her, nicking her abdomen. She hissed in pain, and stepped away from him.

"You'll want to get that treated, once the blade meets with blood, the poison shoots through your body," he said.

"What poison?" Emily asked.

"I told you about the poison, it'll stun you. It could kill you, but I was careful not to make the dose lethal."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What? That makes no sense."

"What makes no sense?" He tipped his head.

"Right now? I'm not sure." Emily said.

"My sister should be here in a moment for her shift, I can help cure you, if you want," he offered.

Emily nodded. "That would be nice." She said.

After a moment, a figure in dark red silk walked toward them. The figure nodded to the boy and he nodded back. "Come on, Princess," he said, putting one of her arms around his shoulders.

Emily glanced at the other figure, but allowed herself to be taken away from the hallway in front of the study.

He lead her to a very small room near the hallway where Emily and Garath slept. Inside was a table covered in multiple bowls on one side, a bed on the other, and weapons stashed everywhere, both hidden and visible. He let go of her arm and led her to the bed before he went to the table and started mixing things.

After a moment, he handed her a small glass of liquid. "Drink this, the poison will be stopped from proceeding any further."

She took the glass of liquid, looked at it, then drank it. She winced at the taste.

He cleaned up his supplies and then turned to her. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Better," She admitted, smiling at him.

"Good," he said, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Why did my father have you guard his office? I'm his second...shouldn't I have a right to know what he's planning?"

"Don't ask me, I was just hired to guard it. Told to let no one in unless they were accompanied by him," he said, shrugging.

Emily nodded, thinking. She had to find a way to get into the office...some way to find proof to give to Duncan...

She paused, and looked at the boy as she realized that she had said those last words aloud. She flushed, then looked away.

He tipped his head but said nothing, removing the scarf from his face. "Well, I'm hungry, want to get something to eat?" he asked.

Emily nodded. "Let's do that." She said. "I'm hungry myself."

He grinned and opened the door. "After you," he said.

She stood and lead the way out of the room and to the kitchen, grabbing a piece of meat off a tray. She'd done this at Castle Redmont and Araluen for as long as she could remember, and was used to the stares that she would receive.

He took food off of multiple trays and stacked them on a plate before he sat down, sticking his boots on the nice table.

"Oh, I'm Adonis by the way," he said.

Emily forced a smile on her face, as she got more food onto her plate as well. She sat near him.

"Adonis? What a lovely name." She said, politely.

"Thank you, yours is pretty cool too. A kind popular name compared to mine, but it's still cool."

She smiled for real at him. He seemed closer in age to her than Foldar, but she was cautious. It wouldn't do to swoon over someone who was going to trick her in the long run, she thought.

He took a bite of his food, not seeming to care if he got the floors or table dirty.

Just then, Garath walked in. He spotted Emily and gave her a smile before he noticed Adonis. He smile vanished.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Adonis looked up at him with boredom. "No hello? Alright. You're father asked me to come, little Prince."

Garath's eyes darkened. "Don't call me Prince."

Adonis made a face of mock surprise. "I thought you liked being called Prince. You did when we were younger. Is it because of the lady friend you brought last night? Are you being grumpy because you finally did it?" He grinned.

"I'm leaving," he announced, spinning on his heel and grabbing a plate of food on his way out.

Emily's face was flushed red, and she was slowly picking at her food, trying to ignore the comments that the two men made. She was a Ranger, grew up surrounded by men and boys, she should be used to those kinds of comments, dammit!

"Lady friend?" She forced herself to say after a long moment. "Was that the cloaked figure I saw yesterday?"

He looked at her. "So you noticed her too? Yeah. Garath's always been pushing the envelope, trying to get a girl, guess he finally succeeded," he said.

"So he's kind of a playboy." Emily commented, a smirk touching her lips. She had dealt with those kind of men before. "I never would have guessed."

He raised a brow at her. "Really? He just radiates charisma, you didn't notice?"

"I did, actually." Emily said. "It's how he convinced me to join my father."

"So he was the one who got you here. I can't say I'm surprised," he said.

"I wasn't that surprised, too be honest." Emily mused. "He's too much like my father for me to feel that way."

"They are alike, but Garath has a bit more kindness than his father, even if it doesn't show much," Adonis said, taking a bite of more food.

Emily took a few bites of food, nodding to herself. After a moment, she said, "So, you know Garath?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, we met a few times when we were younger. But then my training and jobs became to intense and frequent so we stopped seeing each other."

Emily looked interested. "Really?" She asked.

"I just said so, didn't I?" He answered.

She smiled at him. "You did."

She ate her food in silence for a moment.

He finished his and watched her in silence, his face expressionless.

She finished her food a moment later, then looked at him. "Do you want to spar?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe, but I might take a nap. I was up most the night, guarding your father's study," he said.

She nodded, standing. "Alright," She said. She smiled at him.

He then stood and stretched, his arms behind his back while he yawned. "Alrighty then, I may or may not see you in a few hours," he said before he departed, his footsteps not making a sound.

Emily watched him go for a moment, before leaving the kitchen as well.

That night, she sat in front of her father's study, waiting for Adonis. She was dressed in her Ranger clothing, and held her bow lightly in one hand.

Adonis kept to the shadows and said "boo" as he got right behind her. He'd spent his whole life learning to walk silently, and he'd perfected it till not even a mouse could sense his presence.

Emily jumped, and looked over her shoulder, smiling as she saw Adonis. "I knew you were there." She said. "A mouse can move quieter than you."

He tilted his head, blinking while smiling. "Then why did you jump?" he asked.

"I didn't jump." Emily protested, trying to bluff her way out of it. She was smiling wider, though, which belied her lie.

"You can't lie to me, Princess," he said, grinning.

"You can't blame a girl for trying." Emily said, standing. "Thought I'd join you on your watch today." She continued, getting straight to business. "Maybe you can teach me some new tricks."

He took a moment and acted like he was thinking. "Sorry, I'm not supposed to teach anyone but one of our own any tricks. It's part of our code, plus my sister would kill me if she found out."

Emily shrugged. She thought to herself that she should've expected that answer. "Right. Well, you wouldn't mind if I joined you tonight, would you?"

"No, it'd be nice to have some company," he said, moving and settling into the shadows where he'd have a good vantage point of the door. He seemed to blend into the shadows as he pulled his scarf up to cover his nose.

Emily smiled, and pulled her hood over her hair, casting a shadow over her features. She went into the shadows next to him, watching.

* * *

 **Frostbite: I've finally gotten to introduce one of my personal favorite OCs that I've created!**

 **As always, please Review, Favorite or Follow!**


	9. Chapter 8

The next morning, Garath slipped up the stairs and headed to his father's study after being summoned. He glanced around as he approached, he could sense his sister presence and looked for her.

"Emily?" he said, stopping.

Emily stepped out of the shadows, taking her hood off her head. "Garath." She replied. "I didn't expect to see you."

He looked to her. "I live here too," he said sassily.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I know that." She replied, just as sassily. "I didn't realize that you got summoned to Father's study is all."

"Well, I did," he said before he moved past her and into the study.

Adonis then emerged from the shadows. "I sense some tension, do you guys get along?" he asked, pulling his scarf down.

"Sometimes." She replied.

He tilted his head but said nothing before turning and heading to the mess hall. "I'm gonna get something to eat, you're welcome to join me if you want," he called back.

Emily smiled and walked quickly to catch up to him. She looked at him, studying his features. There was something about him that seemed to draw her to him more than Foldar.

He lead the way down to the mess hall where he got himself some food and sat down, pulling his scarf off his head and eating.

Emily got herself something to eat as well, and sat down in front of him, still studying him. She tried to keep a blush off her face, but she was starting to find herself falling for this stranger that she'd only met the day before.

He glanced up at her from where he sat and tipped his head, his eyes studying her expression. "You're blushing, Princess," he said matter-of-factly.

Emily smiled, and shook her head, trying to force her face back to normal. "I-I'm not blushing." She stammered.

He chuckled. "Whatever you say, Princess," he replied.

Emily raised an eyebrow, looking down at her food, forcing her face to return to its regular color.

He stretched and moved his plate aside, resting his head on the table. "I'll wait here for you to finish eating," he said, yawning. It wasn't very long after he closed his eyes before he fell asleep.

Emily smiled and stood up when she had finished eating, shaking Adonis' shoulder. "Adonis. C'mon. Go to bed."

He jolted awake at her touch, a blade suddenly in his hand, pointed at her throat. He blinked, realizing who was in front of him, and then put the blade away. "Sorry, it's an instinct," he apologized.

She nodded, understanding. "Don't worry. I sleep with a knife under my pillow." She said.

He smiled. "Glad I'm not the only one cautious," he said.

"No one's ever died from being too cautious." She said.

"Not the person being cautious maybe, but those on the end might've."

"That's a good point." Emily said, smiling.

"True," he said.

Emily made a shooing gesture. "Go to bed." She said. "Before you collapse from being tired."

"What if I don't wanna go to bed?"

"I'll drag you to bed by your ear." she replied, jokingly.

"I wish you good luck," he said, leaning his face in till they were an inch apart, a grin on his lips and a challenge flickering in his eyes.

She seemed to flush even redder, then leaned back slightly, a small smile on her own lips.

He chuckled and pulled away at her response. "Still, the challenge still stands, I doubt you have the strength to haul me to my room."

"I might." Emily protested. "I have been shooting arrows the majority of my life, you know."

"Yes, but I'm an assassin, I started training before I could even walk," he countered.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "That's not possible." she said, doubtfully.

"You don't have to believe me, but it's true," he said.

Emily shrugged. "Whatever."

He smirked at her and decided to head outside, wrapping his scarf around his neck. "Wanna join me?" He asked.

She nodded. "Of course." She said. "I could use some training."

"Oh, I wasn't going to train," he said, walking out into the snow. He then picked some up and formed it into a ball, throwing the snowball at her shoulder.

The snowball hit her shoulder, and she laughed. "Hey!" She yelled, still laughing. She bent down and made a snowball of her own, throwing it at him.

His eyes widened at the coming snowball and he ducked, feeling it brush the top of his head. He grinned and then made another snowball, throwing it at her.

Emily ducked, rolling out of the way and getting covered in snow. She formed another few snowballs and threw them at him.

He did his best to dodge but got hit by a few of them. He tripped and fell to the ground, laughing as he shook snow out of hair.

Emily laughed at him, brushing snow off her shoulders, and shaking her head to get rid of some snow.

"Aren't you both a little old for games like this?" A voice said, and Emily turned to see Foldar.

Adonis gave him an exasperated look. "You're never too old to have fun. People need to learn to loosen up a bit more," he said.

"She's Morgarath's heir," Foldar said. "She has more important things to do."

"I was actually having a lot of fun." She said, quietly.

"She can do what she wants," Adonis huffed, standing and brushing himself off. "She's a grown woman, regardless of who her parents are."

Foldar glared at Adonis, and turned and walked back into the castle. Emily looked at her friend. "I'm sorry about that..."

He grinned back at her. "Don't be sorry, his actions are not your fault," he said.

Suddenly, Garath slammed the door to the courtyard open, looking pissed. "I hate him!" he shouted, his magic shooting the snow into the air.

Emily backed off, looking at Garath with fear in her eyes. "Garath?"

Adonis's hand inched toward the blade on his hip in case he had to defend himself.

Garath blinked and looked up, the anger in his eyes fading. "I'm sorry," he said, seeming to draw back into himself as he put his hands into his pockets.

Emily nodded,accepting his apology. She reached down, and made a snowball, throwing it at Garath.

He yelped as the cold hit him and shook his head, turning to glare at her while Adonis laughed.

"You asked for it," he suddenly replied, grinning as he raised his hands and his magic created multiple snowballs which he launched at both Emily and Adonis.

Adonis tired dodging, but to no avail as there were too many for him to dodge.

Emily yelped herself, and laughed as the snowballs hit her. She used her own magic to create a wave of snow, sending it towards Garath.

He threw up and hand and blocked some of them but was splattered by a few more. He flopped to his butt and shook his head.

Adonis laughed and threw a snowball at both siblings once he'd gotten his barings from Garath's attack.

Emily laughed as a snowball hit her. She turned and threw a snowball at Adonis.

The trio played for a few moments, before someone cleared their throat loudly. Emily froze, a snowball in hand, and looked to see Foldar. "Oh...Hi..." She said. She looked behind him to see her father. "Father. I didn't expect to see you today."

"Emily, Garath, what are you doing!?" Morgarath demanded.

Garath turned and shook hair out of his head, glancing over at his sister.

Adonis wiped snow off his clothing and bowed. "Sorry, M'Lord. I thought that some fresh air would do them some good; make them think better. If you are angry, punish me, not them," he said, putting on hand on his chest, his head bowed.

"And I thought a little fun would do both of them good." Emily said, stepping in front of Adonis and dropping the snowball.

"Emily, I was the one who threw the first snowball. Please don't try to take the blame for me," Adonis said, moving around Emily and giving her a look.

"I don't want you to get hurt..." Emily told him. "I don't care if I get hurt. I'm used to it now."

Foldar bristled at the words, looking at Morgarath.

Morgarath looked between the two of them, narrowing his eyes before he spun on his heal. "I want all three of you in my office, NOW," he said.

Emily looked at Garath for a moment, before bowing her head, and saying, "As you wish, Father." She followed him into the castle, tense with fear. Foldar walked next to her.

Adonis and Garath followed silently, Garath tense while Adonis completely unreadable.

Morgarath lead them to his office and sat down, facing all three if them. He had Foldar stay outside, wanting the conversation private.

"Father...it was my fault, please, let them leave." Emily said, stepping forward.

"No, you all took part in it," he said. He looked at each of them, Garath feigning boredom while Adonis was still expressionless.

"Garath, you know your behavior was unacceptable, yet you still did it."

Garath gave his father a steely look. "Oh, now you care," he sneered.

Morgarath narrowed his eyes and glared at his son before looking to Adonis. "And you, you're here as my guard, not to fraternize with my daughter."

Adonis bowed. "I understand, M'Lord," he said.

Finally, Morgarath turned to Emily. "And you, as my heir, I expect you to conduct yourself as such. Do this again and you will all pay. For now, I'll let this slide because it's almost time to initiate our move against Araluen."

"Father..." Emily started. She looked at Garath and Adonis. "I'm a Ranger. I don't think...I don't..." She sighed unhappily. She was nervous, but she was going to try to protect Adonis and her younger brother.

"Enough, all of you out before I get angry," he said.

Garath scurried out, Adonis following slowly behind him. Once they exited, Adonis rounded on Emily.

"Don't try protecting me, Princess. I'm an adult _and_ an assassin. I appreciate the sentiment, but do not do it again," he said, his eyes narrowed.

Emily looked down at her feet. "I won't make that mistake again," She said, pushing past him and walking to her room.

He sighed and glanced up at Garath to see him looking away, not wanting to meet his eyes. Adonis let out a snort before he headed to his bedroom.

* * *

 **Frostbite: Look, there's some tension! Lol**

 **As always, please Review, Favorite or Follow. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9

The next morning, Emily was told to go to her father's study. She does so, a pit of fear in her stomach.

When she arrived, she knocked on the door and awaited a call to enter.

"Enter," came the reply.

Emily entered the room, bowing to her father. "I was told to come see you this morning."

"Yes," he said as he looked over different paper work. "You are to lead the second wave of troops, Foldar will be with you."

"What about Garath?" Emily asked. "He knows more about your army than I do."

"He will be here, making sure the castle remains under my control. After his failure of the bridge, and his recklessness, I cannot have him seen by King Duncan and the other Rangers."

"You're a little late for that. He was seen by Halt when you sent him after me." Emily said. "I doubt it's going to make any difference now if he was seen again."

"Maybe, maybe not. But, I've already decided."

Emily bowed again. "Of course, Father. But, I must ask: in the event of your death, who will take over? I'm sure Garath wants to do that."

"As the eldest, you are to inherit everything."

Emily nodded. "Shall we go over our-I mean, your-plans?"

"I've already written them out for you," he said, handing her a sheet of paper. "Study it as much as you studied your Ranger lessons."

Emily nodded. "Of course," she replied. "Will that be all Father?"

"Yes, now leave," he said. Never once had he looked up at her.

Emily bowed and left the room, and went to find Adonis. She needed his opinion on this new item that she'd found out.

Adonis was in the foyer, dozing in a chair - his head on one arm and his legs on the other. His right arm hung off the chair, almost brushing the ground.

Emily smiled slightly and moved to sit down by the chair, facing the fire.

While she wasn't looking, Garath stealthily krept in and peaked over the chair, looking at Adonis. Reaching one hand out he held a feather to Adonis's nose, to which he started to tickle. Adonis twitched before he sneezed and woke. By that time, Garath had ducked down and slipped to the other side of the room.

Emily jumped at the sneeze, and looked at Adonis. "You're awake now," she said, unhelpfully. She could kind of see Garath, but hadn't said anything yet.

He blinked and looked at her. "How long have you been there...both of you," he said with a pointed glance at Garath as he re-adjusted himself.

Emily shrugged, smiling. "Not long," She said. "He just showed up, I think."

Garath slid over, moving with a sort of grace. "I did," he said, folding his arms in front of him.

Emily smiled at him. "I knew you were there the entire time." She said. "Must be getting bad at your silent moving skills."

Garath tipped his head. "I'm not the Ranger," he retorted.

Adonis watched them with an amused look.

Emily stuck her tongue out at her brother, a smile on her face.

Garath stuck his tongue out too, only his eyes sparking with amusement.

"I have my part of Father's war plans." Emily said. "I also know what he's going to have you to, Garath."

Garath's gaze darkened. "I know he's giving me something crappy, so don't bother," he said, turning and staring into the flames. The flames flickered and turned dark purple briefly.

Emily watched the flames, then looked at her brother. "He has me with the second wave of his army. With Foldar." She winced slightly at the name. "I wish it were someone else. Not sure how I feel about Foldar."

Garath glanced at her. "He wants him to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't deviate," he said.

Adonis frowned, his eyes narrowing as he stared into the flames. "I'm in a contract with him, he'll likely use me and my sister as scouts."

"Try to stay safe, will you?" Emily blurted out before she could stop herself.

Adonis looked at her and smirked, lightly tapping her forehead with his finger. "I can't promise that, but I'll do my best."

Emily smiled at him. "If you die," She said, "I'll bring you back and kill you myself."

"Why would you kill me twice?" He said, looking hurt but amused at the same time.

"Because I'd be mad at you." She said. Smiling, she added, "But I might just bring you back again."

"Please don't kill me twice. I don't think I could handle it, I might very well kill myself if you did," he said, but his eyes portrayed that he was joking.

Emily laughed, smiling wider.

"Get a room!" Garath said, shoving a light blast of air at them, ruffling both Emily's and Adonis's hair.

Emily looked up at Garath, blushing slightly with embarrassment. "Sorry..." She said.

Adonis just looked at Garath with a grin on his face. "Why don't you leave?" He suggested.

Garath frowned and tilted his head, thinking a moment. "I think I'll just do that," he said and he turned and left the two of them alone.

Emily looked at Adonis, the blush still on her face.

Adonis looked at her and chuckled. "That brother of yours might like women, but he can't handle when you and I tease each other," he said.

Emily shrugged. "He might just be overprotective."

"Not likely," he said.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "What do you think it is?" She asked.

"The immaturity of a teenager. He may be 18, but he still has the mind of a teen sometime."

Emily hummed in reply, thinking about it for a moment, before nodding. "Good point."

Adonis smirked. "I'm always right, Princess."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "No, you're not." She said. "I am."

He rolled his eyes. "Uh, huh. I don't believe you," he said.

"It takes being a woman to always be right." Emily said, smiling.

"That's a big fat myth," he replied, grinning.

"Then why is it that women are normally always right?" Emily teased.

"Because, unfortunately, very few men use their brains, compared to women."

Emily smiled, barely holding back her laughter. She only trusted herself to nod in reply.

He smirked at her, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

She took a deep breath, and composed herself. "That's...that's true." She managed to say.

"Of course it's true. As a man, I can attest that we can be idiots...then again, so can women."

"True, but we tend to be the prettiest idiots." She flashed back at him.

"I can agree with that," he said, smiling at her. He reached out a hand tentatively and booped her nose.

One of her hands went to his and grabbed it. She was blushing, but still smiling at him.

He blinked at her and tilted his head. "Yes, Princess?" He said, his eyes reading her expression while his gave nothing away accept mischief.

Emily said nothing, moving forward and pressing her lips to his.

For a brief moment, he did not move, but then he moved one hand to cup her face and the other on the small of her back, pulling her toward him as he kissed her.

She felt butterflies in her stomach as he kissed her. She didn't want this moment to end.

But, it all came crashing down when someone cleared their throat. Loudly. She pulled away from Adonis to see Foldar standing in the doorway. She flushed, looking back at Adonis, tempted to kiss him again, to spite Foldar.

Adonis just gave Foldar a lazy look. "What do you want, little minion?" he said, his voice calm.

"You were kissing." Foldar said. "Kissing my girl."

"I'm not your girl!" Emily said, looking at Foldar for a moment.

Adonis's face became a mask of deadly calm and he rose to his feat, letting go of Emily. He approached Foldar and looked up at him, a deadly look in his eyes. "Emily belongs to no one but herself. You try to touch her without her permission, or tell Morgarath, I will torture you so painfully you'll wish you were dead. Understand?" He said, he had one of his knives in hand and played with it between his fingers.

Foldar glared at him for a moment, before looking at the knife. He nodded his understanding, but there was a glint in his eyes. He turned and left the room.

Emily stood and walked over to Adonis, hugging him from behind. "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't think we'd get caught..."

Adonis turned and looked at her, that deadly look and aura gone. "It's not your fault, so don't apologize," he said brushing a calloused finger gently across her cheek.

Emily looked at him, a small smile on her face. "I want to try that kiss again." She said, a little shyly.

He pocketed the knife and smirked at her. "You mean this?" He said brushing his finger on her lips.

Emily shook her head, smiling.

He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers, pulling her toward him and pressing her body against him.

She kissed him back, her stomach filling up with butterflies once more. Her hand reached up instinctively and tangled themselves into his hair.

He the gently moved her lips apart and started French kissing her.

Emily blushed deeper and kept kissing him.

"So, who kissed first?" Said a familiar voice filled with playfulness.

Emily pulled back again, taking deep breaths. She looked over to see her brother. "Garath! How long have you been standing there?"

He tilted his head. "Only a few minutes….but you still haven't answered my question."

Adonis looked between them, his face giving nothing away.

"W-well..."Emily said. "I did, actually."

Garath raised a brow. "Really?" He looked at Adonis. "Were you too shy?" He asked him.

Adonis looked at him, but his face was unreadable. "Unlike you, I respect a woman's decision on such matters, regardless of my personal feelings. She wanted to make the first move."

Emily's hands moved to Adonis's shoulders. "Now, now." She said, quietly.

Adonis looked at her. "What's that for?" He asked.

"I don't know. It felt right." She said.

Adonis chuckled while Garath rolled his eyes. Adonis then became serious. "Well, now that Garath is here, did you want to study your father's plans?" He asked.

Emily nodded, letting her hands stay on Adonis's shoulders a little longer before letting go of him. She moved over by the chair and picked up the piece of paper.

* * *

 **Frostbite: As the romance nut here, I helped write for both characters with the romance. I hope you enjoyed the fluff!**

 **And as always, please review, favorite, and/or follow!**


	11. Chapter 10

After an hour, Adonis left to take his shift from his sister, and Garath retired to his room, leaving Emily alone.

Emily walked to her room, looking around to see if Foldar was there. She bumped into another person, and she smiled apologetically and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"You should watch where you're going, Princess. You could end up getting gutted if you don't," said a female voice. The woman moved into the light and her gray eyes looked her up and down. The woman's face was covered by a hood and a scarf that was almost are red as blood. Her suit was tight fit and showed off her curves while also portraying her deadliness.

Emily held back a glare. "The only one who calls me that is Adonis." She said. "And maybe you should watch where you're going as well."

"Ah yes, my baby brother," she mused. Her cold gaze looked toward Emily and she narrowed her eyes. "My brother is awfully close to you. I'd watch your back, Princess, or something...unfortunate might happen," she purred before she moved gracefully and quietly past Emily, moving into the shadows.

"I do hope that wasn't a threat." Emily said. "I can fight for myself."

The woman did not reply, but within a moment she seemed to vanish into the darkness.

Emily watched her leave, before going to her room. She sat down on her bed, looking at the door for a moment, pondering what the other girl had said. "Something unfortunate?" She repeated.

The next afternoon, Adonis was outside, checking out the horses with Garath as Garath had been asked to make sure they could depart soon while he sat and baby sat the castle.

Emily joined them outside after a moment. "I think I ran into your sister yesterday." She told Adonis. "I don't think she likes me very much."

Adonis looked at her. "She's not very social, and she doesn't want me to be distracted from our job by a girl. Not that it's going to stop me," he said, smiling and giving her a wink.

Emily winked back at him, then turned to Garath. "Father told me you two were out here preparing the horses." She offered in explanation. "Said something about telling you to prepare just in case you're needed on the battlefield."

"Fat chance he'll let me within ten miles of it," Garath grumbled.

"Don't say that. I'm the one who convinced him to let you be prepared in case we need you. You have a great skill set. We need to use it for our own good."

Garath snorted but said nothing.

Emily sighed. "Look, I know you want to be on the battlefield, but I'd feel better if you were here. You're still my little brother, no matter how strong you are...I just want you to be safe."

He deadpanned. "I may be younger, but my magic is much stronger than yours," he said.

"Do you really think I don't know that? I know you could kick my butt on a good day." She said. "But that isn't a good place for you to be. Not right now."

Garath just gave her a look before he stomped ahead, checking the horses. Adonis watched him and then looked at Emily. "I wouldn't try to talk to him, he's given his 'drop the conversation or else' aura."

"I'm only trying to protect him a little bit." Emily said, quietly. "I didn't do that when we were kids, so I guess I'm trying to make up for it now." She shrugged.

"Well, I don't think he appreciates it. He's growing out of childhood and into adulthood. The last thing a boy wants at his age is for someone to hold him back," Adonis said. "I know because I was once his age."

Emily looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"About what?" he asked, looking at her.

"All of this. I'm worried that I'm not doing the right thing here.."

"What is the right thing exactly? To everyone, that question has a different answer. I've never had a good answer because I rarely get a choice in the matter. I'm hired to do my job, and so far, breaking a contract results in consequences." He looked at her and wrapped her in a hug. "My advice is to follow your heart. You have the ability to and the option. Take it."

She rested her head on his shoulder and thought for a moment. "Try to stay safe for me?"

"I'll do my best," he said, kissing the top of her head.

She looked at him. "That's all I ask for." She said, kissing him softly.

He smiled and kissed her back.

"Hey, Adonis, could I speak to you for a moment?" called Garath, peeking his head back into the stables after he'd left.

"Uh, sure," he said, breaking away from Emily. He gave her a wink before he headed toward her brother.

Emily watched them go for a moment, before turning to saddle her horse. She was worried about what Garath had to say to Adonis, but she didn't say it aloud.

Adonis and Garath disappeared around the corner and neither reappeared until a few hours later when only Garath returned.

Emily looked over at Garath. "Hey..." She said. "Where's Adonis?" She asked, looking over her brother's shoulder.

"He had some work to do," he said as he stopped in front of his horse and rubbed it's head.

Emily looked at him, and nodded. "Are you coming with my part of the army?"

"No, I'm babysitting the castle," he said bitterly. Then he looked at her. "But I father said Adonis will be out in the field while his sister babysits me," he said.

Emily smiled to herself. Maybe, she thought, he'd be with her. So she could keep an eye on him, of course.

"Well, I'm going to head in for the night. You guys will be heading out in the morning," he said before he turned and left, going back inside.

"Good night!" She called, her thoughts running a million miles ahead of her. After a moment, she smiled at Dancer, loosened her girth straps, and went in for the night.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favorite, or Follow!**


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning, Adonis met Emily and Morgarth outside the castle where they were preparing to leave. He winked at Emily and then climbed onto his pitch-black horse. Garath didn't show up at all, either during, or after their departure. Only Adonis's sister appeared, but just briefly enough that no one saw her.

Emily smiled at Adonis, a pit growing in her stomach the further they rode away from the castle in the mountains. She looked around at the part of the army that she was to control, to lead, and nodded to herself. She had a feeling that she would be able to lead them-but she wasn't sure if she wanted to or not.

Adonis moved his horse next to hers and spoke. "You're going to do fine, just don't get into the battle. Stay in the back," he said. He gave her a smile before he urged his horse forward after seeing Morgarath signal for him.

Emily took a deep breath, and smiled after him. She watched her father and Adonis carefully, wondering if Morgarath knew what was growing between her and Adonis.

The group marched through the mountains and Adonis slipped off his horse as they descended to where Araluen army awaited.

Emily rode closer to her father, and looked at him for a moment. "Forgive me, but this feels like a suicide mission." She said. "Duncan still has his Rangers, and his archers, and a strong army." She looked down at Dancer. "We shouldn't be fighting them."

Morgarath looked at her. "You forget that we have a few tricks up our sleeve," he smiled, his dark eyes glittering.

"But, father...Why can't we make peace with Duncan?" Emily asked, stubbornly. "We could fight together...be unbeatable that way!"

"No!" Morgarath snapped, glaring at her. "Even after all these years, you don't understand. I guess you're time with those Rangers made you soft and weak. Foldar!" he called.

Foldar rose up to the two of them, bowing slightly in his saddle. "Yes, my Lord?"

Emily glared at him, and ignored his words. "But, Papa, with our Wargals, and Duncan's archers and cavalry...if we could form an alliance..."

Morgarath ignored Emily and addressed Foldar. "Do not let Emily go anywhere. If she attempts to escape, I give you permission to kill her."

Emily's eyes widened slightly, and she dropped her gaze. Foldar, for his part, tried to not look as equally surprised, and said, "Of course, my Lord. But, I must ask about Adonis. They were caught...kissing..." He added, with contempt.

Emily looked back up at him, flushing with embarrassment and fear. "Foldar!"

Morgarth looked at Emily again and sniffed. "If he tries anything, we'll kill him too," he said. Then he faced the oncoming army.

Emily rose away from her father, Foldar by her side. She was worried - terrified, even - that Adonis was going to get hurt.

The battle seemed to pass by slowly. She kept glancing at Foldar, who was watching the war. She had been learning how to direct Wargals with her mind discreetly, and she was directing a few of them to stand by her.

Then, there seemed to be a sickening fear that filled the Wargals, and Emily knew all at once that something was not right. She looked, and Foldar, sensing the Wargals' fear as well, had ridden away to go see what was wrong. Directing the Wargals that surrounding her with her mind, she rode to find Adonis.

As she rode into the forest, there came a female scream of fear and anger that sounded like Iris.

"Iris?" Emily called, riding toward the scream. "Iris?"

In a clearing, Adonis and Iris stood facing each other, their eyes narrowed. Adonis had a large cut on his face that was bleeding while Iris was balancing on one leg while the other looked twisted.

"Adonis! Stop it!" Emily said, riding between the two of them. "She's my sister."

Iris didn't looked away but said. "Are you blind, Emily? That's not who you think that is. That's Garath," she snarled.

Emily looked confused. "Garath? But Garath's at the castle..."

"He's using a glamour, Emily. Garath's cast some sort of magic that makes him look like what he wants you too. But my spy told me that he has the real Adonis locked up in the castle where his sister is guarding him," she said.

Adonis looked between them his expression bored. "So, you're not the goody-two-shoes everyone thinks you are. Good to know, little sister," he said before he was wrapped in white fog. The fog dissipated and Garath stood in his place. He grinned at Emily.

"It seems I've fooled you well, sister. Years of knowing Adonis finally paid off," he said.

Emily's eyes widened, and she slipped off of Dancer. She had to hold onto him to keep from falling. "Garath? W-why?"

"Why? Because I'm sick and tired of getting the short hand. Sick and tired of being bossed around. I was the one who was raised under father and taught everything he knows, and yet he chose you to inherit everything because you're the oldest." He paused and glared at Emily. "You're the person I hate the most," he spat.

"I never chose to be born first." Emily said, calmly. "I never wanted this life. I was raised the Rangers' daughter, not the Baron's." She paused, searching for words for a moment. "Look, if I had known he would pick me to inherit everything, I would have never came with you. I would have stayed."

"But, sometimes it doesn't work out like we want it to, and we have to learn to live with it." She said. "I did. You still do."

He snorted. "Unless I kill you," he said, his eyes flashing and a cruel smile forming on his face. "You know, it was difficult to hide my disdain and annoyance of you, but somehow I managed, if I got you and Iris to think I was good until now."

Emily's eyes widened, and she looked back at Iris. "You don't have to kill me." She said. Steadying herself, she raised both hands towards Garath. "Please...I don't want to fight you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Begging won't help, sister," he said before he launched a blast of magic at her and Iris. Iris flew back and hit a tree with a groan, her head hanging.

Emily made a shield out of magic, and shot magic back at her brother. "Garath! Please!"

He threw up a hand and blocked it. "What? You want me to be _good_? Well, I'm sick of being good, of being obedient. Take a good long look, Emily. This is the real me!" he shouted, throwing another blast of magic at her.

Emily stayed in front of Dancer, protecting him. She got hit by the blast of magic, and cried out, falling to her knees. She looked up after a moment, and shot the earth at Garath in long, sharp files.

He blocked the attack again, narrowing his eyes at her. He then raised his hands and the wind stirred, swirling around him and building as he prepared another attack. Before he could launch it at Emily though, a knife pierced through his chest, the blade bloody and sticking out of his ribcage.

The magic subsided and Garath gurgled as the blade was pulled out of his chest. Garath's body fell to the ground and he looked up at his assassin with shock in his eyes. "How?" he whispered, blood spurting from his mouth. His magic whirled around him to try to heal the wound but his attacker stabbed him again.

Once he was dead, his attacker stood up and looked at Emily, his dark blue eyes looking her up and down for signs of harm. "Are you okay?" Adonis asked, stepping over the dead boy's body, his right arm coated in Garath's blood.

"Adonis!" Emily said. She looked at him, before standing and running to him. "You're ok..."

"Yeah, you can thank your sister for that. She snuck away from the battle once she heard of my imprisonment and rescued me," he said, grinning. A few splatters of blood slid down his face as he watched Emily.

Emily wrapped her arms around Adonis, not caring about the blood. She was sore and in shock about her brother. She cried quietly. "I'm such an idiot..." She said.

"It's alright," he said, putting his arms gently around her.

"I should've known something was off..." She said. "I have magic, for God's sake!"

"Emily, don't beat yourself up about it," Adonis said, pulling away enough to look into her eyes, his bloodied hand holding her chin.

Emily nodded. "I'm just happy that you're alright." She said. "Did he hurt you?"

"Nothing that won't heal," he said.

She laid her head back onto his chest and groaned in pain. "I hurt everywhere." She said. "He was more powerful than I thought he was."

Suddenly, Iris groaned and stirred. Adonis gently let go of Emily and walked over, holding a hand out to her. "Hey, think you can stand?" He asked.

After a moment she took his hand and stood. "Man, my head aches," she said, holding it with one hand while the other she held onto a tree.

Emily smiled at her comfortingly. "It sounded like you hit that tree hard." She said.

"Well, I'm not bleeding, but it certainly hurts," she said.

"I'm gonna believe you on that one. We should get you to a healer." Emily said.

Iris attempted to shake her head but winced at the dizziness it gave her. "I'm okay. We need to get back to the others," she said.

Emily nodded, looking worried. "Alright. Let's go, then." She said, making a mental note to keep an eye on Iris.

Adonis also kept an eye on Iris, but also one on Emily as they walked but he winced under his breath each time he took a step with his left leg.

Emily glanced at him after a while. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

Emily raised an eyebrow at him. "You're hurt." She said. "Besides, it's my job to worry about you."

"Why is it your job?" Iris asked, looking less like she wanted to throw up.

"Because...Because..." Emily tried reaching for a reason. "Because he's my boyfriend and I care about him."

Adonis looked at Emily and tilted his head. "Boyfriend? You haven't yet taken me out on a date, Princess," he teased, tapping her nose.

Emily flushed slightly, smiling. "I should." She said.

They then pushed through the foliage and emerged where the battle had taken place and there was chaos.

Just about then, Adonis stumbled and collapsed, sweat mixing with the blood on his face as he passed out.

"Adonis!" Emily screamed.

* * *

 **Frostbite: Hey readers! I wanted to tell you guys that I wanted to update last week, but I remembered after Tuesday so I waited a week. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

 **As always, please review, favorite, or follow!**


	13. Chapter 12

The next day, Emily was seated on a canvas chair inside the King's tent, going over a peace treaty between the two nations.

She looked up at Duncan, a worried expression on her face. "Duncan?" She asked.

He nodded, a soft smile on his face.

"You want to go see Adonis?" He asked. Emily nodded. "Go on," he said. "We can continue this later."

Emily smiled gratefully and stood, bowing and going to the healer's tent where Adonis was.

She was wearing a small crown on her head-one that Duncan had given her, a sign of her rank.

Adonis lay on the bed, sweat beading his forehead as he fought off a fever. He had woken briefly yesterday as they tried removing his scarf to give the healer a sharp order of "no", but after that he'd fallen asleep again.

He had a nasty wound on his left leg that looked like it had been laced with poison, adding to the infection he'd received for going so long without proper treatment. The healers didn't know if he would survive.

Emily moved to gently lay with him, ignoring the healer's warning that she would get sick as well.

She placed her head on his chest, a worried sound coming out of her mouth. "You've got to get better for me." She said, quietly. "You can't leave me here alone..."

A hand stroked her hair, but it felt weak, shortly followed by a voice. "This little thing isn't gonna kill me, Princess," Adonis said.

Emily looked up at him. "The healers say you're not going to make it." She said.

He gave her a cocky smirk. "Then I'll prove them wrong," he declared.

Emily smiled in her turn, though it was a worried one. "I hope so," she replied, laying her head back down on his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair for a little longer before he fell asleep again.

She stayed by his side while he was healing, leaving for only a few hours at a time to go negotiate with Duncan.

It wasn't long until there was a peace between the two, and Emily was formally given her rank as head of Morgarath's former household.

After peace had been achieved, she spent more time with Adonis, watching him get better and stronger.

Not long after the peace treaty had been taken care of, Iris came into the tent where Emily was watching over Adonis. "Knock, Knock," she said, opening the flap. Adonis was sitting up, looking much better than he had as he smirked at Emily. He glanced up as Iris entered.

Emily smiled at Iris. "Hi." She said. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she looked tired, yet hopeful.

"I came to tell you I have to go. Vince and I have to head back to our fief," she said.

Emily stood and walked over to her sister. "Travel safely, will you? I can't lose another sibling." She said, hugging Iris.

"I will do my best," Iris said, smiling. She then nodded to Adonis and then left, running over to where Vince stood talking with Crowley and another Ranger who were standing by their horses.

Emily returned to her seat next to Adonis, looking at him. "I'm nervous about this. How am I supposed to be a leader?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. I believe in you," he said.

Emily smiled at him. "I don't want to become my father though." She said after a moment. "What if I do?"

Adonis took her hand and looked into her eyes. "You won't."

Emily nodded. "OK." She said. She smiled once more. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know, what would you do?" he replied, smirking.

Emily smirked back at him. "If you're feeling up to it, I need help with something." She said, dodging the question.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's going to be an official ceremony at Castle Araluen to celebrate the peace...I..." she paused, not knowing how to say what she wanted to.

"You what?" he said, gently squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"There's going to be a ball." Emily forced the words out. "I haven't been to one in years, and I'm going to be made a noble again..."

"And what do you need my help with?"

"To keep calm during it." Emily said, lamely. "I want to count it as a date, maybe..."

He smiled. "I will take you up on that offer, Princess," he said.

Emily smiled and gently hugged him. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I'm honoured that you want me to be your date," he said.

"You are?" Emily asked, leaning back and looking at him.

"Of course," he said.

Emily smiled at him and kissed him gently. "I'm so happy that you made the recovery you have." She said.

"I told you I wouldn't die, didn't I?" he said, smirking.

"Yes, you did." she replied, smiling at him. She stood after a moment. "I'll let you rest now."

"Alright," he sighed, sounding a bit disappointed, but he laid down and went back under the blankets.

"Would you like me to lay with you?" She asked, looking curiously at him.

He looked up at her and tilted his head. "Are you sure you can trust me?" he said, "You do know what I may think if you want to lay with me, right?"

"What would that be?" Emily asked, tilting her head to the side.

Adonis sighed. "You want me to spell it out for you?" he said.

"Maybe..." Emily said, moving to sit back down next to him.

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "I'll give you a hint, it starts with S."

Emily flushed slightly. "Oh...that." she said. She looked at him, her smirk fading slightly. "I didn't think about that."

He nodded. "I can tell. While I may not be the kind of guy to do that to you, because I respect you...that doesn't mean it doesn't cross my mind," he said seriously.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt..." Emily said, thoughtfully. "I mean, I lay with you when you were still sick..." She flushed a deeper red. "Wait...that came out wrong..."

He laughed. "That was slightly different, I wasn't well enough to sit up," he said. "Why don't you go, I'll see you when you return. The healer will get mad at me if she comes in here and you're keeping me awake."

Emily nodded, standing. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Keep getting better.."

"I will," he said, smiling. Then he laid back down and pulled the blankets over himself.

* * *

 **As always, please review, favorite or follow!**


	14. Chapter 13

Emily stood next to Duncan at Castle Araluen, a small smile on her face.

She was nervous about standing in this position, the daughter of a dead warlord. She looked around the room, wringing her hands with a nervous energy.

Adonis stood off next to the wall nearby, partly in the shadows. He still had his scarf on, but he was wearing a formal version of his assassin-styled attire. He watched Emily and smiled up at her when their eyes met. He still had trouble standing or moving quickly, but he was getting better - each day he was faster and stronger than the next.

Emily smiled at him gratefully. It was Adonis, she thought, who was keeping her centered on the party and not high with worry. Duncan was talking to a noblewoman, and she tried to tune herself to the conversation, in case she was mentioned by name.

She could tell that the woman had hated the idea of the enemy's daughter gaining a title higher than herself after the war. Emily shrugged mentally. _Can't please everyone_ , she thought to herself.

She snapped out of her thoughts, when the woman said, "She's the daughter of a traitor! She should've been banished!"

Emily felt her eyes widen slightly, without her realizing it. Duncan remained silent, but stared at the woman, one eyebrow raised.

Adonis's attention locked onto the woman and he stepped out from his place in the shadows. "Watch your next words carefully, woman. I don't care who you are, but Emily has earned her right to be here. I can't say the same for you, because I don't know you, and I doubt you've risked your life to save Araluen," Adonis said, his voice cold and eyes blazing with a promise of death or pain to anyone who tried to hurt Emily.

"Adonis..." "Emily said, "she's right. I am the daughter of a traitor. I may have risked my life but...but..." She sighed and looked at Duncan, who was watching her closer. "May I be excused for a moment?"

"Of course," Duncan said. The woman looked cruelly at her. Emily looked at her for a long moment, and stepped down off of where she was standing and went towards the door.

Adonis continued to stare daggers at the woman. "Emily may be forgiving and understanding, but I don't appreciate you hurting her," he growled before he whirled around and followed after Emily. "Wait up!" he called, his voice taking a lighter tone.

Emily turned and looked at him, a frown on her face. She was holding back tears, fighting to keep them in and not let them fall out of her eyes.

"She's right, isn't she?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't deserve this. I...I'm Morgarath's daughter! I'm a bad guy. Why should Duncan trust me?"

Adonis grabbed her arms and looked at her. "Knock it off Emily. You. Are. Not. A. Bad. Guy. Don't believe that woman, she doesn't know what she's talking about. If anyone here is the bad guy, it'd be me. I've killed thousands of people and worked for thousands of corrupt employers, just for money. At least until I met you," he said.

Emily looked at him, and said, "I never thought of you as a bad guy."

"Exactly, which is why you aren't. Your father forced you to follow him, and your brother conspired against Morgarath by getting me out of the way so he could have the power. You are good, Emily. Don't believe anyone who tells you otherwise wise," he said and he gave her a gentle, lingering kiss on her lips.

Emily smiled at him. "I think you're right." She said after a moment. "Thank you, love."

He winked and smiled back. "Anytime, Em," he said.

"Do you...do you want to dance?" Emily asked, quietly. Shyly.

Adonis tipped his head and smiled, taking her hand like a gentleman would. "I would love to," he said and he lead her back into the room for a dance.

* * *

 **Frostbite: I just love the dynamic between these characters. #Ishipit**

 **As always, please review, favorite, and/or follow!**


	15. Chapter 14

Emily woke up with a start, breathing heavily. She held a knife in one hand, and she looked around the room.

There seemed to be nothing there, and she lay back down to go back to sleep. She looked over at Adonis, a smile growing on her face.

His eyes were closed and he was sleeping peacefully, though his hair was disheveled and one of his arms hung over the edge of the bed.

Emily watched him sleep for a moment, before quietly getting out of the bed. She stretched, and looked back at him, a worried look on her face now.

He grumbled and opened his eyes groggily. He looked up at her and mumbled with his voice heavy with sleep, "Emily?"

She looked at him. "I'm still here." she said. "Did I wake you?"

He blinked and rubbed his eyes, sitting up. "What's the matter?" He asked her. They'd been married now for a few months now, and he was already good at figuring out when something was bothering her.

"Nothing," Emily said. "I just feel sick is all."

He frowned and sat up. "Is this the first time?" He asked.

She shook her head. "It's been off and on for a month." She replied. "Why? What do you think is going on?"

"Emily, I think you should go see a doctor. If I'm correct," he paused and grinned. "We might be parents."

"Parents?" Emily asked. Confusion, surprise, worry, and fear flickered across her face, and she blindly felt for a chair to sit in. "Parents?"

Adonis grew concerned at her expression and climbed out of bed, going to her. "It's okay Emily, it won't be the end of the world. Even so, you have me to help you."

Emily looked up at him. "What if I turn out like my father?" she asked, worry evident in her tone. "What happens if the child has powers? What if we're not ready? What will Duncan or Halt or Crowley think?"

Adonis gave her a look. "Uh-uh, don't you ever think that. You are not your father, and you never will be. You're a kind, loving, and brave person. And so what if the child has magic or there are a few bumps in the road, we can figure it out together."

Emily nodded, before she started to look around for a bucket. "I'm not feeling that well right now..." she said, looking green around the gills.

His eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. "Come on, let's get you to a bucket," he said, putting her arm around his shoulder and rushing her to a bucket.

Emily puked into the bucket quietly, groaning. "I don't like this..." she groaned, coughing.

"I know," he said, rubbing her back in small, rhythmic circles.

She looked at him. "You know, I kinda hope we are parents." she said, quietly. "Prove those upstart nobles wrong."

He smiled. "That would certainly be a way to shove their words down their throats."

"Definitely. I'd love for that to happen."

"See, there's nothing to be worried about," he said, kissing her cheek before getting her a cloth to wipe her lips.

She wiped her mouth, and looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's alright. I'm going to go put a shirt on and we'll head to a healer," he said and he left the room.

Emily watched him go, and stood. She was worried, and wondered what would happen if she was a mother.

He returned a few moments later, clothed and wearing his signature scarf. "Come on," he said, holding a hand out to her.

"I'm not sure about this." Emily asked. She took his hand, nervously.

"It's alright, I'll be here for you. But first, you might want to change out of your nightwear," he pointed out.

Emily nodded. "Right. I'll be right back." She went and got changed quickly, and came back in leggings and a shirt. "That's better..."

He kissed her and led her out, helping her onto his horse, which was taller than hers. Then they set off to town to see a healer.

* * *

 **Frostbite: *Fangirling intensifies* I don't care if it's weird that I'm fangirling over characters I write for, I'm doing it anyway.**

 **As always, please review, favorite, and/or follow!**


	16. Chapter 15

Emily looked down at her growing stomach, and smiled.

She was starting to get used to this, though she hated being out of action. She hated the not doing anything but try to not get sick part of the ordeal.

She looked over at Adonis, and walked over to him "Can I help you?" she asked.

Adonis glanced behind him at his wife and smiled. "While I appreciate the offer, I want you to relax. Let me do something for you while you prepare yourself to be a mother."

"But I feel like I'm not doing anything to help you." she protested.

He turned toward her and wiped the sweat from his brow before he took her hands. "If you want to be useful, how about you make some lunch?"

Emily nodded. "I can do that." she said. "Why don't you go get washed up?"

"I'll finished the one piece then I'll get cleaned up," he said, giving her a kiss.

Emily kissed him back, and went to make lunch.

He finished chopping the wood and went to clean up.

Emily had made lunch, and was setting the table. She smiled at him when she saw him enter the room. "Lunch is made. I made a quick stew."

"Smells good," he commented as he came over.

"Thanks, Halt taught me how to cook it." She placed a hand on her stomach. She looked at him for a moment. "Are you sure we're ready to be parents?" she asked, suddenly.

He looked at her. "What do you mean? It doesn't matter if we're not ready, it's happening anyway. We will just have to go through the bumps as they come," he said.

"I don't know." Emily replied. "I guess I'm still nervous about this."

"It's okay to be nervous," he said, giving her a kiss.

She kissed him back. "Let's eat lunch, shall we?"

"I'm starving," he said and sat down, beginning to eat.

That night, Emily was sleeping when she felt a pain in her stomach area. She snapped awake, groaning in pain. There was a tightening, and she wanted to scream with pain. She sat up, closing her eyes tightly.

Adonis woke at her groan and sat up. "What's the matter?" he said, concern seeping into his voice.

"Go...go get the healer..." Emily groaned. "I think...I think it's time..."

His eyes widened and he nodded. Then he bolted out of the room. He came back shortly after with a healer.

Emily was groaning in pain, her head laying back on her pillow. She opened her eyes, looking at the healer and Adonis. "Dear God this hurts!" she said.

He looked at her with concern and at the healer's prompting, he offered his hand. "I'll be here the entire time," he said, kissing her hand.

A few hours of pain and pushing later, Emily was holding her baby boy. She was breathing heavily and smiling widely. "Hi...Hi...mama's here...mama's here..." she cooed softly.

Adonis had left the room to thank the healer as they prepared to leave before he came back into the room and looked down at the sleeping bundle. "He's beautiful," he said, kissing her forehead.

Emily smiled at him. "He is." she replied, quietly. "We have to think of a name."

Adonis was silent for a moment before suggesting. "What about Aiden?"

"I love it." she looked down at Aiden. "Hi Aiden..." she said, rocking him in her arms.

Adonis watched, a smile on his face before he gave Aiden a light kiss on his forehead.

"Mistress Flora told me that we shouldn't expect to get much sleep now." Emily commented.

Adonis laughed. "I wouldn't expect to," he said.

Emily smiled. "She also said that she wants to become my mother...help me around the house and all that. I'm not sure how I feel about that yet."

She looked down at her child. "I'm not sure about any of this yet."

"We'll figure it out together," he said, kissing her neck.

Emily smiled and turned her head to look at him, before kissing him on the lips. "I'm sure we will."

He smiled. "Would you like something to eat?" He asked.

Emily smiled as well. "That would be amazing." She said.

"Alright," he said and he went to the kitchen and began cooking.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favorite, or Follow!**


	17. Chapter 16

Emily was walking around the house, Aiden on her hip. Mistress Flora was cooking for her, and she looked tired.

"Mistress Flora, you really don't have to." Emily said, coming up behind the woman.

Flora looked at her kindly. "Don't worry, my dear. Adonis will be home tonight and he'll be able to cook for you or you for him."

Emily smiled and moved to sit at the couch, bouncing Aiden on her knee.

Aiden made a cooing noise and looked up at his mother, his hand in his mouth.

"Aren't you the sweetest thing in the world?" Emily said, smiling at her son. "Yes you are..."

Mistress Flora walked over to the new mother, and said, "I think I hear Lord Adonis coming." she said. Emily looked up at her.

"Please just call him Adonis. He doesn't like the title of Lord."

Mistress Flora nodded. "Alright..."

Shortly after, Adonis entered the house and set his things down. "Hello, Miss Flora," he greeted before he spotted Aiden and Emily. He came over and took Aiden from Emily. "How's my little man doing?" he asked.

Aiden responded by blowing bubbles with his saliva. Adonis smiled and blew a raspberry into his cheek. The baby giggled and squirmed.

Emily and Miss Flora shared a look. "I had better be off," the older woman said.

"Oh, no, please stay for dinner..." Emily protested.

"I wish I could, dearie, but Thomas will be wondering where I am if I'm not home soon."

Emily smiled and stood, walking the older woman to the door. "Can I at least take you home?"

Flora put her hand on Emily's shoulder after she put her shawl on. "You stay home with your family. I'll be just fine."

Emily nodded, and watched Mistress Flora leave before returning to her family. "She made dinner, if you want some." She said.

"Well, I can't pass up the offer, can I," Adonis said, looking at Emily as he held Aiden in his arms.

Emily smiled at her family and went to go dish up dinner.

When they were seated at the table, Emily looked at Adonis for a moment before starting to feed Aiden. "How was the trip? You've been gone a few days at least..."

"It was fine, it took longer than I thought it would," he said. He rolled his shoulder. "I ran into a bit of trouble, but it's nothing I couldn't overcome."

"Trouble?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of trouble? I thought this Lord who had hired you said that there wouldn't be any..."

"Don't worry about it," Adonis said, digging into his food.

Emily looked back at Aiden, silently feeding him and taking small bites of her own food. "Aiden's starting to roll onto his tummy now," she said after a moment. "You should have been there to see it...it was amazing to watch."

"Really? That's awesome," he smiled, looking over at Aiden.

Emily smiled. "Yeah. He's growing up so fast..." She picked up Aiden's spoon, and fed him, and looked at Adonis. "Mistress Flora suggested that I go somewhere for a while. She says that there's something up with me."

Adonis looked at her. "Well, you have been cooped up for awhile…" he trailed off and became lost in thought. "We could go on a family trip, or you could visit your sister, I'm sure she'd love to see you and her nephew."

"No...its something else..." Emily went quiet for a moment. "I haven't...you know..." she was talking awkwardly. "She thinks I'm pregnant but it hasn't been going well...But, that can't be possible, can it?"

He frowned. "Why would she think that?"

"I haven't been feeling well lately. It started a little bit after you left." she lied, smiling awkwardly. "It's not that bad I don't think..."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Emily, you know you are a horrible liar, at least to me you are."

Emily smiled at him, and looked back down at the baby. There was a bruise on her neck that she had been trying so hard to hide from her husband. She idly pulled the hem of her shirt up.

In truth, something bad had happened to her, and now she was nervous that Adonis would be mad at her for it.

His eyes widened and he stared. "What happened? Who hurt you?" he said, getting to his feet and coming over.

"It's nothing..." Emily muttered. "Just a bruise. I fell..."

He exhaled and relaxed. "I see, well, try to be more careful. I hate seeing you hurt," he said.

"I know...I will." Emily said, letting go of a mental sigh of relief. She looked at Adonis. "I should go put Aiden to bed." She said, standing.

"I'll clean up," he said and he gave her a gentle kiss before he cleaned up dinner.

Emily smiled at her husband and took Aiden to their room, talking quietly to him. "That was close...if he knew that Foldar had found me...I don't know what I would do..."

Aiden looked at his mom blankly and then smiled.

"But that's gonna be our secret." Emily told him, smiling back. She entered their bedroom, and sat down in a rocking chair starting to quietly sing a lullaby to Aiden as she rocked him back and forth with him.

His eyes drooped and he soon fell asleep. It was at this time, Adonis entered the room and sat next to Emily. "Man, I'm tired," he said with fake drama.

"Then go to bed," Emily said, watching Aiden. She looked at Adonis, a smile on her face.

"Not that kind of tired, just physically tired. Besides," he said, looking at her, "I missed you while I was away."

Emily flushed slightly. "I hope you don't mean in the way I think you mean..." she said.

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a grin as he cocked his head. "And what to you mean by that, Princess?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Emily said, flushing a deeper red. "I shouldn't have to explain that."

He smirked. "You make it too easy to tease you, Emily," he said. But then he became serious. "Truthfully, I missed everything about you: Your laugh, your smile, talking with you, and being intimate with you."

Emily smiled at him. "I missed you, too," she said. She stood and put Aiden in his crib gently. It showed the bruise on her neck, and some on her upper arms. She looked at them and grimaced slightly. "I must have hit my arms, too." She said, offhandedly.

His expression grew concerned again and he hauled himself out of his chair, making his way over to her. He gently moved the hair away from the bruise before he looked into her eyes. "Emily...I know enough about injuries to know that these weren't from a fall. Who hurt you," he said, his voice concerned yet angry that someone would hurt his wife.

"He said he'd kill Aiden if I told..." Emily said, not looking at him.

His eyes darkened with rage, not at Emily though. "Who. Hurt. You."

"I can't tell you," Emily said. "Fo-he said that he'd be back tomorrow before Mistress Flora came..." she finally looked at him. "He said he was going to kill me for being a traitor...take our son..." she paused. "He would know if I told..."

Adonis closed his eyes and steeled in his rage before pulling back from Emily. "Fine," he said and he stood there, running a hand through his hair.

"I can go sleep at Mistress Flora's tonight." Emily said, looking at the ground. "Maybe Foldar will follow me there..."

Adonis shook his head. "You want to put Mistress Flora and her family in danger? Stay here," he said.

Emily nodded. She sighed slightly. "It was Foldar." She said.

Adonis looked at her, his expression unreadable before he looked away.

"I'm sorry...I knew I should have told you sooner, but I was scared..."

"I understand," he said quietly.

Emily looked at him, opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. She paused for a moment. "I can go sleep in the other room if you need me to."

He shook his head. "I want to be with you, I don't know if I could handle not being in the same bed with you after so being away as long as I was."

Emily nodded. "Lets get changed and head to bed..." she suggested. "We'll feel better if we get some sleep..."

He agreed and went to their room, changing into his nightwear. He then laid down and looked up at her.

Emily followed him, and changed into a sleeping gown. She looked back at him. "I'm scared..." she said, quietly.

He took her hand and kissed it. "I'll protect you," he said.

Emily smiled and lay down next to him. "I don't want you to get hurt, though..."

"Pain's an old friend," he said.

Emily looked at him. "It shouldn't have to be."

"Maybe not, but I was raised with pain."

She nodded. "I know..."

He ran a finger lightly down her hand as his gaze became distant while he thought.

"Are you mad at me?" Emily asked him.

"No, not at you," he said, shifting his gaze to looking into her eyes.

She looked at him. "Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he said, kissing her fingers.

Emily nodded, smiling. She curled up next to him, and fell asleep.

The next day, Emily was in the living room, Aiden on her lap when there was a knock on the door.

Adonis was got up and quietly moved into their room to collect some of his weapons and moved silently behind the door, hiding where he would be hidden when the door swung open.

Emily looked at him, setting Aiden down on the couch. She moved a pillow to block the edge of the couch, and stood, walking over to the door.

Adonis silently pulled out his blade and tightened his grip on it.

Emily opened the door, and backed off when she saw Foldar. "F-Foldar!" I didn't think you'd actually be here!"

Foldar came through the doorway, not noticing Adonis. He didn't say anything, but grabbed Emily before she could move away further.

Adonis slipped out from his hiding spot and sliced Foldar's hand, his eyes cold as he slipped into a killing calm. "Don't touch my wife," he said, his voice lowered to a dangerous level.

"'Wife'?" Foldar asked, looking at him, but not taking his hand off of Emily. "Don't know what she did to get you."

Emily lowered her gaze, glaring at the floorboards.

Adonis growled but put Emily behind him. "Out of my house now, before I resort to...unpleasant measures."

"I came for what was promised to me." Foldar said.

"I wasn't...I don't think I was..." Emily said, stumbling over her words.

"Listen here, _Foldar_ , Emily belongs to no one, especially not you," he said, brandishing another blade, this one was secretly dipped in an odorless, clear poison that could kill with just one cut.

"Her father promised her to me."

"That was before he died." Emily pointed out. "I'm a grown woman, I can make my own decisions."

"Last time I'll ask, leave now," Adonis said.

"Stay out of this, Adonis." Foldar said.

"To late," Adonis said, striking as fast as a viper and stabbing Foldar in the side. Not deep enough to kill, but enough to get the poison into his bloodstream.

Foldar grunted in pain, and Emily looked at Adonis, before going to check on Aiden.

Adonis watched Foldar and grinned, but it didn't reach his cold eyes. "I've thought hard about this since Morgarath died, wondering if you'd show your face again. I decide that for what you've done, you deserve a slow and painful death."

"Adonis!" Emily snapped. She had Aiden in her arms. "Please...just kill him already. I'm going to have a hard enough time cleaning the floor now."

Instead he just grabbed Foldar and threw him out the door before sitting on the step. "Enjoy your last breaths, skum," he spat.

Emily watched him. She knew that the man deserved what had happened but for some reason, she felt like this was wrong.

Adonis watched Foldar as he slowly died before he sighed and hung his head. He dropped the knife on the ground next to him and ran a hand through his hair. He hated slipping into that killing calm because it brought so many bad memories, but he couldn't help himself. It was the best way he could deal with the rage inside him.

Emily walked over to Adonis and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go do something else..."

He stiffened at her touch. "We have to bury or burn his body," he said, his voice tight.

Emily nodded, solemnly. "I know..."

He finally looked up at her and his gaze was filled with mixed emotions.

"I'll take care of it." Emily said, holding Aiden out to his father.

Adonis hesitated a moment before he took Aiden and then looked at him as if in a daze.

Emily smiled gently at him, and went to take care of Foldar's body.

When she returned, he was inside the house. Aiden was asleep in his crib while Adonis sat on their bed, his head bowed as he tried to stifle his crying.

Emily moved to sit down next to him, wrapping her arms around him.

He glanced up at her before looking away. "I've killed so many people, Emily," he said softly.

Emily nodded. "I know..." she said. "But I still love you."

He leaned into her touch and said nothing, trying to pull out from his memories that haunted him.

"Remember the first time we met in the Mountains?" Emily asked, and looked at him. "You scared the crap outta me!"

He chuckled. "I was trying to. You looked like a girl I met when I was younger." His eyes flickered with an untold emotion. "She taught me how to play hide and seek."

"I did?" Emily asked, confused. After missing a beat, she said, "Did she now?"

He smiled. "Yes, she was kind to me, even though she knew nothing about me. I didn't see her again until many years later," he said.

"Was it at the Tournament?" she asked, suddenly.

His eyes sparkled. "Yes," he said.

"I think I remember that. I think I told you I was the Ranger's daughter..."

He nodded. "You did, but I found out quickly that you weren't his blood-related daughter."

"How'd that happen again?" Emily asked, looking at him.

"Your father came while we were playing and slipped off so he wouldn't see me. You tried to follow the woman you called Mama, which I know as Angelica, but Halt and I ended up stopping you...I couldn't let you and Angelica get hurt, so I had to compromise where I could."

"He was going to hurt her..." Emily muttered. "I felt I didn't have a choice but to go back."

"I know, and I had to protect you," he said. He looked away, looking regretful. "I wish I could've helped her, but I was too little at the time Morgarath was banned. A five-year-old isn't much against an adult male."

Emily nodded. She put her head on his head. "I love you..."

"I love you too," he said, turning and giving her a gentle kiss. He then closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch. He knew that whatever they had gone through was over for now, and even if it came again, they'd be ready for it and face it together.

* * *

 **Frost: Sorry about the long wait, both of us have gone through some personal stuff including HS graduation and preparing for life. Anyway, here's the last chapter. I also decided not to post this on Tuesday since you guys have been waiting for so long, so: "You're Welcome!"**

 **Please Review, Favorite, or Follow us!**

 **Want to learn more about Emily and her past? Read _Forgotten Stories: The Daughter of the Baron_ at **https /www fanfiction net/s/12780411/1/Forgotten-Stories-The-Daughter-of-the-Baron


End file.
